Pokemon: Champion League
by dmasterxd
Summary: Ash has just won the Kanto League and decides to enter in the Champion League and attempt his goal of Pokemon Master once and for all. Join Ash on his journey with old friends, Brock, Misty, May, Max, and Dawn as he battles his way to the top against many of his rivals. Also has every mainshipping and rival shippings, howver it will be in the order of my favorites.
1. Chapter 1

Ash: Pikachu, use iron tail!

Joey: Rattata, doge! Now use, hyper fang!

Ash: Pikachu, dodge and use electro ball!

Announcer: Rattata is unable to battle, Pikachu wins. The victory goes to Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. Everyone please give a nice round of applause to this year's winner of the Indigo League! Ash Ketchum everybody!

Audience: (Cheers) Go Ash! Go Ash!

Ash: Well, Pikachu, we did it. We finally won a league!  
Pikachu: Pika! Chuuu!

A dark-skinned man, a little taller than Ash with spiky brown hair and eyes that seem to always be close approaches Ash. He wore an orange polo underneath his Doctor's coat as well as brown Khaki's supported by a green belt and blue shoes.

Ash: Hey, Brocko!

Brock: Congratulations, Ash. I always knew you could do it.

Ash: Yeah, thanks buddy.

? : Hey, Ashy boy. So you finally won a league, huh? Good job!

Ash: Gary! Long time, no see!

Gary: Yeah.

Gary wore a black tank top underneath his lab coat and faded blue jeans, plus black boots.

Soon Ash, Brock, and Gary were joined by Tracey, Professor Oak, and Delia.

Delia: Oh, Ash! Honey, I'm so proud of you.

Professor Oak.: As am I. And I know your father would be too, if he were here.

Ash: Wait, Professor Oak! You know my dad?

Professor Oak: Oh, look at the time! I really must be going. (Runs off in a hurry)

Ash: Hey, wait up!

Tracey: Man, sometimes, I just don't know about him. But seriously Ash congrats. I think the last time you won a league was what? In the Orange Islands?

Delia: Well, Ash. What do you say we head home for dinner?

Ash: Of course! There's two things never say no to. Pokémon Battles and food!

Delia: And of course Brock, Tracey, and Gary are all invited as well. And if the Professor can make it…

Oak comes running back.

Oak: I think I can clear my schedule.

Ash: So then, who's my dad?

Oak: But not right now!

Oak goes running off again.

Ash: Aw man!

A little while later everyone is coming back into Pallet town. All of the residents are congratulating Ash on his victory in the Kanto League. As they enter the house, Brock immediately grabs the broom and starts sweeping. Mr. Mime then comes from upstairs and begins fighting with Brock.

Brock: No, Mr. Mime! I wanna do the chores!

Mr. Mime: Mime mime!

Delia: Oh, my. Some things never change.

Ash: (Laughs) Yeah, for sure.

Oak: So, Ash. Tell me. Have you heard about the Champion League?

Ash: Yeah, back in the Sinnoh region. From Lucian and Cynthia.

Oak: I see. So then, you know that when you win your home region's league your eligible to compete.

Ash: Uh, I think so.

Oak: Hm, do you also know that it happens every four years. And this is the the year its starting back up.

Gary: Yeah, plus I heard that Richie told me he was going to compete and was going to Mt. Silver to train four years ago.

Ash: No way! Cool, I'm going to enter the Champion League and win!

Gary: Ash, do you even know what happens when you win?

Ash: Uhhh…

Everyone's heads fall down.

Tracey: It means that you can challenge the last winner of the Champion league. And if you beat him, you'll get the title of Pokémon Master.

Ash: Awesome! So then that means I'm just one step away from achieving my dream!

Oak: Ash, I'd suggest you think long and hard about which Pokémon you will be using.

Ash: Yeah, of course! I'm going to outside and think for a minute, ok mom?

Delia: Of course, go right ahead Ash.

Ash goes outside the door. After he leaves Delia starts to speak again.

Delia: Oh, that boy sure has grown up. I still remember when he started his journey seven years ago. Just like it was yesterday.

Oak: Yes, he has grown into a fine young man. 

Meanwhile Ash is outside on the hill of Pallet town staring out into the starry night sky.

Ash: Man, this sure is amazing, isn't it, Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika pika!

Someone runs into Ash so fast it knocks him over and sends them both tumbling down the hill.

Ash: Hey! Would you watch where you're going!

Barry: You tripped me! Now I'm going to have to fine you!

Ash recognized those words after a while. Then he got a close look at the person. He saw that he was a boy with misshaped blond hair and brown eyes. He wore a green turtle neck with orange stripes and a white scarf and green shoes. It was none other than one of his rivals from his journeys in the Sinnoh region, Barry.

Barry: Oh, it's you Ash.

Ash: Barry? What are you doing here in Kanto?

Barry: Well, after I challenged the Sinnoh region and won. Cynthia told me the Champion League would be held in the Kanto region. Oh, yeah and she told me to let you know too. She was really impressed that you won the Kanto League. And I think there was something else. Oh yeah! Paul's here too. We came on the boat together.

Ash: Paul in entering the Champion league too? No way. I can't wait to battle all of you guys again!

Barry: Me either!

Paul walks up the hill to stand near Ash and Barry.

Paul: Hey, don't forget about the one who's actually gonna beat you both.

Ash: Paul.

Paul: Ash.

Barry looks back and forth between the two dumbfounded.

Paul: Humph. It's been a while.

Ash: Yeah, how are you!

Paul: Pretty good. And I assume you are as well.

Ash: You know it! So, you guys hungry? We're having meatloaf.

Paul: Uh…

Barry: Heck yeah, we are! Man that boat ride was so long I could eat a horse!

Ash: Well then, come one!

As Ash makes his way back home with Paul and Barry on either side he opens the door and everyone's heads turn to the door.

Delia: Oh, Ash. You're back. And you've brought friends.

Brock: It's Paul and Barry too.

Delia: Well, have a seat. Plenty of room for everyone.

The T.V. had been on a commercial on the channel of Pokémon Battling but now has stared the nest program, the Sinnoh Grand Festival. A girl with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes in a green sparkling dress with red ribbons on the front, plus pink boots comes out and sends out her Piplup.

Ash: It's Dawn!

Paul: Who?

Brock: Incredible so then she made it back to the Sinnoh Grand Festival. My guess is that she wants to compete in the Coordinator's Challenge.

Ash: Coordinator's Challenge?


	2. Chapter 2

Brock: Yes, the Coordinator's Challenge is kind of similar to the Champion League. Since in order to enter you must win the Grand Festival in your home region.

Ash: Oh, I see.

Paul: Well, I better get going. See ya.

Barry: Yeah, me too. Later Ash.

Ash: Bye guys.

Oak: Well, I guess it's time that me and Gary head home too. Come on Gary.

Gary: Ok, Gramps. Smell ya later, Ashy boy.

Ash: Bye Gary. Brock?

Brock: Yeah, what is it Ash?

Ash: Aren't you going to head back to Pewter City now?

Brock: And miss out on my best friend becoming a Pokémon Master. I don't think so. I'll be joining you on your travels again. So I'll be staying overnight here. If that's okay with you and Mrs. Ketchum of course.

Delia: Oh, you know it's no problem at all Brock. Your welcome here anytime.

Ash: Yeah, anytime.

Mr. Mime glares at Brock and Brock glares back.

Delia: Oh dear.

After everyone goes to bed and then wakes up the next morning, Delia knocks on Ash's door.

Ash: Come in.

Delia: Ash, here you go, I brought some new clothes for you.

Ash: Awesome! Thanks, mom!

After getting changed Ash comes out all dressed up in his new clothes. He is wearing a long sleeved blue t-shirt with a red vest over top. He also is wearing green camo shorts and black tennis shoes with yellow pokeball designs. On his hands are blue gloves with red outlines. On his head is a black hat with a red pokeball in the middle.

Delia: Well, doesn't my boy look so handsome in his new clothes!

Brock: Looking' sharp Ash.

Ash: Thanks you guys. Well, I guess it's time I headed out again. Come on Brock. Goodbye mom. I love you.

Delia: Goodbye Ash. I love you too.

As Ash and Brock leave the house, Delia blinks back her tears as Ash does the same.

Ash: So Brock? How exactly do I register for the Champion League? Are there like gyms or something.

Brock: Well Ash. I don't really know too much about it myself. But there are probably no gyms since that's just for the regular leagues. But what I do now is that it will officially start tomorrow morning in Viridian City. So they'll probably tell you the rules there.

Ash: Ok. I get it now. This is definitely gonna be my toughest challenge yet!

As Ash and Brock continue to walk to Viridian City, a voice calls out," Ash!" And another voice yells "Pika! Pika!

Ash: Huh?

Pikachu: Pi-ka?

A boy with red hair comes running up the Pallet town hill. He wears an outfit similar to Ash, with a green vest and red sleeve shirt underneath. Plus blue shorts and yellow shoes with black pokeball designs. His gloves are red with blue outlines. His hat is more of a rectangle shape and is red with a smaller black pokeball design to the left. On his shoulder was a Pikachu with a little spike of fur sticking out.

Ash: Ritchie?!

Ritchie: Ash! I heard you won you were competing in the Champion League as well.

Ash: Yeah, and Gary told me that you were training on Mt. Silver.

Ritchie: Yeah, I met a really cool guy there. He didn't talk much. But he inspired me to do even better. His name was Red.

Brock: Well since you're going to be entering in the Champion League. You could come with us to Viridian City.

Ritchie: Ok. What do you say, Sparky?

Sparky: Chuuu!

Ritchie: Well, that settles it. Off to Viridian City.

Ash, Brock and Ritchie make their way to Viridian City. Once they get there they notice all of the trainers there. Ash sees his friend and rival Paul who was now dressed in a Purple sweatshirt with blue jeans, and black sandals.

Ash: Hey, Paul.

Paul: Oh, Ash. What's up? Who's the redhead with you?

Ash: Oh this is Ritchie. He's another rival of mine. Ritchie this is Paul.

Ritchie: Nice to meet you Paul! I'm Ritchie from Fromodar town!

Paul: Nice to meet you as well, Ritchie. Your resemble Ash so much it's uncanny.

Brock: It was nice seeing you guys again. But we gotta go find a place to stay until tomorrow.

?: Hey, what about a Pokémon battle first?

Ash, Brock, Ritchie, and Paul turn around. A boy about fifteen is staring at Ash. He is wearing a green and white button down shirt, as well as blue jean shorts and black tennis shoes. He also is wearing half-circle shaped glasses. Next to him is a girl with brown hair who looks to be a couple of years older. She is wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt with a green collar and an orange bandanna. Red bike shorts red socks and black and orange sneakers. She also had on an orange waist pack and lack and red gloves.

Ash: Max! May!

May: Hey Ash. How have you been?

Ash: I'm Awesome! I'm going to compete in the Champion League!

May: Really? That's so cool! You know Max is competing too.

Ash: He is? Oh, that's right. I forgot he was a trainer now. So May, why are you back in Kanto? I mean you already completed the Grand Festival.

May: Well then doesn't that make it pretty obvious Ash?

Ash: Uhhh…

May: Good grief. I'm going to be competing in this year's Coordinator's challenge and it's held here in Kanto.

Ash: Man, that's awesome, May!

May: Yeah, I know I'm stoked.

Max: So can we have our battle now or what? Remember Ash, you promised you'd battle me when I became a Pokémon trainer. Well now I am, and I wanna beat you in a battle!

Ash: Well, you can battle me. But you won't be winning, Max.

Max: We'll see.

Brock: I'll be the referee. Ready, begin!

Ash: Here's a Pokémon I bet you've never seen before. Krokodile, I choose you!

Max: Whoa, cool!

Max takes out his Pokedex to scan Krokodile's type.

Max: So then, it's a ground and dark type huh? Well in that case Breloom go!

Brock: Hey, Max is that the…?

Max: Yep, it's the Shroomish I became friends with when I was travelling with you guys. It evolved into a Breloom now of course. Now, let's go Ash! Breloom use bulk up!

Ash: Krokodile, use crunch!

Krokodile uses crunch on Breloom but it's not very effective.

Max: Now Breloom use energy ball.

Breloom shoots off and energy ball and knock Krokodile to the other side.

Max: Good job, Breloom.

Ash: Krokodile, you okay?

Krokodile nods.

Ash: Alright, then let's go! Use earthquake!

Max: Breloom, dodge!

Breloom dodges with ease.

Max: Now use swords dance!

Ash: Krokodile faint attack let's go!

Max: Breloom use protect!

As Ash and Max keep battling May, Ritchie, and Paul are talking to each other.

Paul: You know the kid's pretty impressive.

Ritchie: Yeah, they're both doing really well.

May: yeah, while Ash uses mostly offensive and off the wall battling styles, Max uses more of logical and strategic battling styles. So it was bound to be a good match. But even so, Max admires Ash a lot. He wants Ash to see just how much of rival he can be too him. After all he did win the Hoenn League his first time in.

Ritchie: Really? That's pretty cool. I mean the only other person I know of who won a Regional League their first time around was Red.

Paul: Red?

Ritchie: Yeah, he's a really cool trainer I met up on Mt. Silver.

Suddenly they stop talking as they hear Max shout out "Breloom use spore!"

Breloom does as such and Krokodile becomes paralyzed.

Ash: Krokodile! No!

Max: Got'cha! Now, you can't dodge this. Breloom uses high jump kick!

Breloom jumps up in the hair and comes crashing down into Krokodile with a single kick. Krokodile falls over.

Ash: Come, on Krokodile you gotta get up!

Krokodile starts to get up, slowly.

Ash: Come, on you can do it, Krokodile!

Krokodile gets up and roars.

Krokodile: Krokodile!

Ash: Alright, that's the spirit! Now use shadow claw!

Breloom, counter with dynamic punch!

Krokodile and Breloom clash. Both holding their moves for several seconds.

Ash: Come on Krokodile, full power!

Max: Breloom, let's take it up a notch!

Both Krokodile and Breloom do so and a huge explosion occurs. When the smoke clears out both Krokodile and Breloom are lying on the ground unconscious.

Brock: Both Pokémon are unable to battle. It's a draw!

Ash: Krokodile, return. You were awesome, take a break.

Max: Return. Good job Breloom.

Ash: Max, that was a great battle.

Max: Thanks, Ash. I feel the same way.

Brock: Well, now that you two have had your battle, I'd say it's time we find a place to stay until tomorrow.

Ash: What about a Pokémon Center?

Brock: Good idea, Ash. May, Max. Would you two like to join us?

Max: Sure, why not.

May: Yeah, it'll be just like old times!

Once, the group makes their way to the Pokémon Center, Brock immediately runs over to Nurse Joy and gets on his knees and grabs her hands.

Brock: Nurse Joy, I'm afraid I have terrible news. I'm lightheaded, and dizzy whenever I'm near you. My heart start beating faster and my blood pulse starts racing. I think I may be sick. Lovesick that is. Won't you please…ahhhhh.

Croagunk appears behind Brock and drags him off. Ash and May and laugh.

Max: Hey, that's my job! Get back here!

May: Nurse Joy, do you mind if we stay here overnight?

Nurse Joy: Not at all, make yourselves at home. There are plenty of other trainers staying here as well.

Ash looks around and sees a whole bunch of trainers walking around. He then spots a familiar face. A redheaded boy a little on the heavy side. He is wearing a red hoodie with a blue stripe and black jeans and gray sneakers.

Ash: Hey, it's Stephan!

Brock: Who?

Ash: Oh, he's a rival of mine from the Unova region.

Ash: Hey Stephan! Over here!

Stephan: Oh, well, if it isn't Ash. How have you been buddy?

Ash: Great. So does this mean that your entering the Champion League too.

Stephan: Sure does. Well, I'm in a hurry for some training, but I'll see ya around.

Ash: Okay, see ya later, Stephan.

As the group continues to walk towards there room they notice a girl trip and fall.

Ash: Are you okay?

?: No need to worry, I'm fine.

Ash: When you say that, that's when I worry the most.

The girl looks up at Ash and smiles. She has dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. She wears a pink minidress with black at the bottom as well as a white v-shaped undershirt and a black scarf. She also wears black boots and pink socks. On her head is a pink beanie with a pokeball imprint as well as golden hairclips.

Dawn: Ash…I missed you!

Ash: Dawn, yeah I missed all you too.

Ash and Dawn high five.

A Piplup soon comes running out of the corner and sees Ash and Pikachu.

Piplup: Piplup! Piplup!

Pikachu: Pika! Pika!

Brock smiles and then his smile fades as he starts to speak.

Brock: Now, if only Misty were here.

Ash: Yeah.

Dawn: Who?

Later that night in Pallet town, a man in his mid-thirties is talking to Professor Oak. He wers a red jacket with a white collar and black t-shirt underneath. As well as light blue jeans and a red hat with a white pokeball shaped design.

Oak: So, you've come back from your training in Mt. Silver have you?

?: Yes, there's no way that I could miss this year's Champion League. Bound to be pretty intense with all the trainers I've seen over there in Viridian City. I even witnessed a couple of battle over there. But the one that really caught my eye was a battle between a Breloom and a Krokodile.

Oak: Hm, interesting. So then you plan to oversee this year's Champion League from a distance then?

?: Perhaps. Let's just see how it goes. But one thing's for sure. It's definitely going to be the most amazing one I've ever seen.

Oak: Is that so. Even more so than the first one you competed in yourself? Well, Red?

Red:…


	3. Chapter 3

The same night Red and Professor Oak were having their conversation a meeting was going on at the Team Rocket HQ.

Giovanni: Jessie, James and Meowth! You three have failed me for the last time!

Jessie: So, what are you saying?

Giovanni: For seven years you have been trying to steal that darn Pikachu! Seven Years!

Jessie, James and Meowth flinch as Giovanni yells.

Giovanni: Meanwhile Cassidy and Batch over here

Butch: Um, it's Butch, boss.

Giovanni: Don't care. As I was saying, they have managed to steal at least one of every Pokémon species in the Kanto region while you were out following that boy and his Pikachu. I think it's fairly clear what I'm getting at. You are no longer of use to me, leave!

James: Wait, sir! Please just give us one more chance.

Meowth: Yeah, we can do better, we promise.

Jessie: Please, just don't fire us boss.

Giovanni: And why shouldn't I? You have given me no reason not to.

James: Sir, I believe I speak for all three of us when I say this. We hereby oblige to follow any orders you may give us one-hundred percent, even if those orders may be to stay as far away from Pikachu as possible.

Giovanni: Jessie, Meowth. Do you two agree with your partner here?

Jessie: Yes, I agree.

Meowth: Boss, I agree as well.

Giovanni: Very well then. Now your first new orders are to capture the legendary Pokémon, Zapados, Articuno, and Moltres. Once you have done that bring them to me. And we will begin the next phase of my plan.

Jessie, James, and Meowth: Understood!

Jessie: But what if the twerp gets in our way.

James: Yes, he's been known to get drawn to this kind of stuff.

Giovanni: Oh, don't worry about him. I have plans for that boy.

The next day in Viridian City Ash and his friends woke up, got dressed and headed out to where the registration for the Champion League would officially be held.

Ash: Man, this is xo cool! Look at all the trainers here. I'm psyched!

May: Well then you better hurry up and get registered Ash.

Ash: (Nods) Yeah, you're right.

As they walk up to the line in front of the registration desk Brock turns to talk to May and Dawn.

Brock: So, do you guys know where you have to register for the Coordinator's Challenge?

May: Yeah, of course. It's in Pewter City.

Brock: Pewter City? I see so then it's in my hometown.

Dawn: Oh, that's so awesome, Brock! I can't wait to see your hometown! (Dawn thinks to herself) Although, what I'd really like is to see where Ash grew up.

Dawn starts to space out as she remembers her conversation with Ash the other day.

Dawn: So, who's Misty?

Ash: Oh, she's a really good friend of mine. Her, Brock and I all used to travel together when I first started my journey. We had a lot of really good times together.

Dawn: So then, is she like_ special_ to you?

Ash: Well yeah. Of course she is.

Dawn: I see.

Ash: All of my friends are. Misty, Brock, May, Max, you, and Pikachu and all the rest of my Pokémon!

Suddenly Dawn notices Ash's faces just an inch away from hers as he says

Ash: Hey, Dawn! Are you okay?

Dawn starts to blush.

Dawn: Yeah, I'm fine Ash.

Ash: Well, that's good to hear.

Dawn notices they were now at the front of the line.

Dawn: Gees this line sure went fast.

May: Yeah, cause you were spaced out most of the time.

?: Yeah and I know what she was thinking about. A girl with brown hair and a maroon hat with a turquoise ribbon on the side walked over to May and Dawn. She wore red overalls with a short-sleeved blue shirt underneath as well as maroon sneakers.

?: Well am I right Dane?

Dawn: Lyra! What are you doing here?

Lyra: Since I won the Johto League. I decided it would be a good idea to enter in the Champion League.

Dawn: Whoa. Amazing, so many trainers are competing. Especially a bunch of Ash's rivals.

Lyra: So, don't think you dodged my question, Dane.

Dawn: Um, it's Dawn, remember?

Lyra: So you were thinking about him, weren't you?

Dawn: I, uh. I don't know what you're talking about.

Lyra: Oh, you wanna play it that way. I see. Well, I gotta go register, so see you later Dane.

After Lyra leaves Ash walks up with a silver diamond shaped badge in his hand.

Ash: Was that Lyra just now?

Dawn: Yeah.

Ash: Man, I can't believe how many of my rivals are here.

May: Yeah it seems kind of crazy if you ask me.

Brock: Yeah, it sure is a small world.

May: So Ash, what's the badge for?

Ash: Don't know. But they said the host would tell us once everyone was registered.

Announcer: Attention, all who wish to compete in the Champion League. Registration will be closed in five minutes.

A group of trainers walks up to Ash.

Ash: No way. I can't believe this. Trip! Harrison! Tyson! Morrison! Nando! Casey! And Cameron, Katherine, and Virgil too. All of you guys. You'll all competing too.

Trip: Well of course. Why wouldn't we be?

Trip wore a simple orang t-shirt with black jeans and green hi-tops. As soon as Trip saw Dawn's Piplup he took a picture of it.

Dawn: Why'd you just take a picture of my Piplup?

Trip: I take pictures of Pokémon I've never seen before so I can record my journey.

Dawn: Okay, well that's fine. But next time you want a picture, just ask. And Piplup and I will be happy to pose for you.

Trip: Nobody said anything about you.

Dawn: Oh, well okay then.

Harrison: So, Ash. Good luck to you in the Champion League.

Ash: Yeah, you too Harrison.

Harrison wore a gray V-neck and black-plaid shirts with white converse. Morrison wore a yellow jacket with a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans as well as blue sneakers. Tyson wore a red tank top and black basketball shorts and black athletic shoes. Virgil was wearing a white golf-tee and baggy blue jeans, plus simple white golf shoes. Casey wore a yellow and black tank top, beige jeans, white sneakers and a white and black baseball cap. He wore a blue robe and a blue fedora that matched. He also was carrying a golden harp. Katherine was wearing a Purple jacket with a beige shirt underneath and a purple skirt with black high-tops. Cameron wore a red t-shirt with dark blue shorts and gray sneakers. He also sported a green headband.

Cameron: Well Ash. I hope we get to have a battle in the Champion League as well!

Ash: Yeah, me too.

A boy in a green sweater vest and brown khakis as well as lime-green sneakers and rectangle-shaped glasses sneaks up behind Dawn.

?: Hey, Dawn. So nice to see that you're here in Kanto as well.

Dawn quickly turns around and realizes that it's Conway.

Dawn: Oh, uh, hi Conway.

Brock: So Conway, I'm guessing that you're competing in the Champion League as well.

Conway: Why of course Brock. Ash, I'm glad you made it here as well. I cannot wait to defeat you in battle.

Ash: Yeah, we'll see.

Max is staring at Conway.

Conway: What is it?

Max: You…you kind of look like me.

Conway: Yeah, I guess you're right. (Laughs) We do look a little bit similar don't we?

May: A little?

Morrison: They could be brothers.

Ash: This is great. All of my rivals are here. Except for…

Barry comes running from the left and a blonde haired girl comes running from the right as they run into each other.

Barry: You tripped me, now I'm going to have to fine you!

?: Oh, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.

The girl was wearing a lavender jacket with a blue violet undershirt. Her pants were also lavender and hat was violet like her shorts.

Ash: Bianca?

Bianca: Ash! So nice to see you again.

Ash: Yeah, you two Bianca.

Barry: Ash, you know this girl?

Ash: Yeah, I met her back in the Unova region.

Announcer: Attention, trainers! Registration will officially be closed in one minute.

Barry: Oh no! I still gotta register!

Bianca: Me too!

Barry: Come on!

Barry and Bianca run to the registration desk. They come back a while later when a man with brown hair in a green and black jumpsuit picks up the microphone.

Ash: It's Brandon.

Brandon: Greetings trainers, now I'm sure most of you may now me as Brandon, the Frontier Brain of the Battle Pyramid. However as of right now, I will also be the official host of the Champion League. Now pay close attention because I am about to tell you the rules. First up, in order to qualify for the next stage of the Champion League, you must win seven of those other badges you received when you registered. You can do this by challenging other trainers who are participating. Once you have eight of them, come back here to Viridian City. You will have a year to do so. Also if you should ever reach a point where you no longer have any badges, you are out of the competition! We will be watching and monitoring through the scanners we put on your Pokedex when you registered. And lastly, if anyone should be caught cheating, they will be banned forever ever competing in any major or minor Pokémon League again! With that being said, good luck trainers, and I hope to see the strongest of you all in one year's time. As of now the Champion League has officially begun! Have fun.

Brandon walks off.

Ash: Alright, you ready to give it our all, Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: Okay, then. Let's get started!

As soon as Ash finishes speaking he notices there is already a battle going on between a Ledyba and Darkrai. The trainer using the Darkrai is has long black hair and is wearing a black cloak.

Ash: Tobias.

Tobias: Darkrai, use Dark Pulse.

Darkrai uses Dark Pulse and it one-hit K-O's the other trainer's Ledyba.

Tobias: I'll be taking your badge now.

May: Whoa, is that a legendary Pokémon?

Brock: Yeah, it's Darkrai from the Sinnoh region. And the trainer who's using it name is Tobias. He won all of his matches just by using that Darkrai, until Ash defeated it with Sceptile.

May: Really Ash? That's amazing.

Ash: Yeah.

As Ash stares at Tobias with a serious expression on his face Tobias soon notices Ash and walks over to him.

Tobias: Well, well. If isn't Ash Ketchum. I didn't expect to see so many trainers without legendaries here. Not even any rare Pokémon, it's sad really.

Ash: Hey! You don't need legendaries to win!

Tobias: Yeah? Who was the one who beat you in the Sinnoh League with only two legendary Pokémon?

Ash grunts as Tobias walks off.

Brock: Don't let him get to you Ash.

Ash: Yeah, I know. But still.

Barry: Well, Ash. I'll see ya around. I got some battles to win.

Katherine: Yeah, me too.

After all of Ash's rivals say goodbye and a boy around Ash's age runs up to the group frantically yelling help. He wears a red sweater with darker red stripes and blue jean shorts with brown sandals.

Ash: What's wrong?

Zack: My Shinx! It's gone missing. I know this is kind of sudden but please could you help me find my Shinx?

Brock: Of course we will. Battling can wait, right Ash?

Ash: To help find a Pokémon? Course it can.

May: Right, so then let's go.

Zack: Thank you all. Oh, by the way, my names Zack. Nice to meet you.

Ash: Nice to meet ya, Zack. I'm Ash and this is Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika!

Brock: I'm Brock.

May: Yeah, and I'm May.

Max: I'm Max.

Dawn: And my name's Dawn. And this is Piplup.

Piplup: Piplup!

May: Alright, well let's go.

The group heads over to Viridian Forest to search for Shinx. They all look in as many places as they can. Soon the sun starts to go down and the moon rises.

May: Still no sign of Shinx.

Brock: It's getting pretty late. We should probably get some rest and start looking again tomorrow.

Ash: Yeah, that's a good idea, Brock. Is that okay with you, Zack?

Zack: Yeah, I guess so. I just hope my Shinx is okay.

Brock: I'm sure it's fine. Now come on, let's get some sleep.

Zack: Okay.

After the group has set up all of their sleeping bags and gone to bed, Dawn walks over to Ash and wakes him up.

Ash: Dawn? What's wrong?

Dawn: Nothing's wrong Ash. I just wanted to talk to you.

Ash: Oh, so you want like a battle or something?

Dawn: Goodness, Ash. Sometimes I worry about you, y'know?

Ash: So then, you don't wanna battle?

Dawn: No, Ash. Listen it's great that you made it into the Champion League and all. But there's more to life than just Pokémon battles.

Ash: Like what?

Dawn: Goodnight Ash.

After Dawn leaves Ash stays awake and stares at the stars and says

Ash: More to life than Pokémon battles, huh? I think I finally understand now.

Ash closes his eyes and goes to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the group woke up they started searching for Shinx again. But Ash wasn't really paying much attention. He couldn't take his mind off what Dawn had told him last night.

Ash: There's more to life than just Pokémon battles. (Ash said repeating to himself what Dawn had told him). I wonder does Dawn…

May: Ash!

Ash came back to earth when May said his name.

Ash: What is it May?

May pointed to the bottom of Ash's leg. Then he realized that she was pointing next to his leg, where a Shinx was lying unconscious.

Zack: It's my Shinx!

Ash: Oh, so then this is it?

Zack: Yeah. But it looks sick. We gotta hurry and get it to a Pokémon Center.

Brock: There's not enough time. Viridian forest is fairly large and takes a while to get through. Rushing will only make it more difficult.

Zack: But, my Shinx.

Brock: Not to worry. I'm a Pokémon doctor in training, so I can help you.

Zack: You really think so?

Brock: Of course. But first we'll need to find some Oran berries. Come on guys.

Everyone starts looking around for Oran berries.

Max: Hey, Brock! I think I found some. Is this enough?

Max was holding a handful of Oran berries.

Brock: (Nods) Yeah that should do. Okay, Zack. Bring Shinx over to me.

Zack: Yeah, okay.

Zack walks over to Brock and hands him Shinx. Brock pulls out a potion.

Brock: Okay, now this might sting a little.

Brock sprays Shinx with Potion and it flinches.

Brock: There done. Now eat this Oran berry and you should be feeling better in no time.

Brock gently puts the berry in Shinx's mouth.

Zack: Wow, Brock. That's amazing.

Brock: Yeah, well it better be if I'm ever going to officially become a Pokémon doctor. Now, let's have a little meal ourselves.

Ash: Oh yeah! I'm starving!

May: Yeah, me too!

After everyone was finished eating Zack stood up.

Zack: Ash! How about we have a Pokémon battle? After all, I'm a competitor in the Champion League too.

Ash: Sounds good.

Dawn: Hold on!

Dawn runs into her tent and comes back out dressed in a pink, blue, and white cheerleader uniform.

Dawn: Okay, now you can battle. (Dawn starts cheering).

Ash: Geez Dawn.

Zack: Okay, how about a best three out of two?

Ash: Sure.

Zack: Alright, I'm going with Shinx up first.

Ash: But is Shinx feeling okay now?

Zack: Yeah, Shinx is fine now. Right Shinx?

Shinx: Shinx!

Ash: Well, in that case, go Sceptile!

Sceptile: Sceptile!

Zack: Shinx use discharge!

Shinx uses discharge on Sceptile.

Ash: Sceptile, leaf blade go!

Sceptile uses leaf blade and lands a critical hit on Shinx.

Zack: Shinx, are you okay?

Shinx: Shinx!

Zack: Good, okay now use wild charge.

Ash: Sceptile dodge and use leaf storm!

Sceptile does as such and K.O.'s Shinx.

Zack: Return. Okay, I gotta admit, you're pretty good Ash. But, I'm better. Go, Magmotar!

Ash: Magmotar, huh? Okay, Sceptile use quick attack.

Zack: Magmotar, counter with flamethrower.

Magomotar's flamethrower stops Sceptile's quick attack.

Ash: Sceptile use dig!

Zack: Magmotar, earthquake.

Magomotar's earthquake knocks Sceptile right out of the ground.

Zack: Now, use, fire blast.

Magmotar uses fire blast and leaves Sceptile with a burn.

Ash: Oh, no. Okay, Sceptile use leaf blade!

Sceptile's leaf blade does little damage.

Zack: Now, Magmotar use flamethrower.

Magomotar's flamethrower lands a critical hit. Sceptile then faints from it's burn.

Ash: Sceptile! Return. Okay, now, Feraligatr go! Use, surf.

Feraligatr uses surf on Magmotar which is very effective.

Zack: Now, Magmotar use earthquake.

Magomotar's earthquake lands a critical hit.

Ash: Feraligatr! Hydro cannon, let's go!

Feraligatr's hydro cannon lands a critical hit and K.O's Magmotar.

Zack: Return. Well, Ash. It was a good match but you won so here.

Zack hands Ash his badge.

Ash: Thanks, it was fun.

Zack: Yep, well thank you all for your help. See ya, I'm going home.

After Zack leaves May runs up to Ash.

May: Ash, you were amazing!

Ash: You really think so?

May: Yeah, you were incredible.

Brock: Well, Ash. You wanna head back to Viridian City so you can battle some more.

Ash: Yeah!

May: Um, actually Ash. Do you think we could go to Pewter City first? Since the meeting for the Coordinator's Challenge will be held there tomorrow.

Ash: Of course May. Battling can wait.

The group headed over towards Pewter City and once they got there Dawn started to speak.

Dawn: Cool, so this is your home, Brock?

Brock: Yeah, sure is. Why don't you come with me and I'll give you a tour.

Dawn: Okay, sounds fun.

Brock: You guys, don't mind if I go show Dawn around do you?

May: No, not at all. Hey, Max. Why don't you go too?

Max: But I've already been here before.

May gave Max a look and he immediately understood what she meant.

Max: Okay, fine. I guess it could have changed a bit in the past couple of years. So I'll go too.

Brock: Alright then, let's go.

After Brock, Dawn, and Max leave, May turns to Ash.

May: So, now that we're alone. How about you and I go check out the Pewter Museum?

Ash: Sounds kind of boring, but okay.

Once Ash and May got bored of looking around at the museum, they went to the corner to sit down.

Ash: So, May? Are you excited for the Coordinator's Challenge tomorrow?

May: Yeah, but, let's not talk about that right now.

Ash: Well, then. What do you wanna talk about?

May: Thanks for helping me.

Ash: Huh?

May: When we first met, I wasn't a very good trainer and I didn't really care for Pokémon all that much. But when I met you all that changed. When we had to say goodbye a couple years ago, I was so sad. And then when I came to visit you in Sinnoh, I was really happy. But we had to say goodbye again. And now here we are, travelling together again and it's amazing. But, I know, we're eventually going to have to say goodbye again. But you see. I don't wanna say goodbye again Ash, I just can't.

Ash: May…

May: Ash, please, please say we'll never have to say goodbye.

Ash leans over and kisses May on the lips and she kisses him back.

On the other side of the corner a boy with green hair and green eyes with a purple t-shirt on and black jeans with black shoes staring at Ash and May's passionate kiss. He is carrying a rose in his hand and walks away.


	5. Chapter 5

Ash and May eventually meet up with Brock, Dawn and Max again.

Ash: Hey, guys. So, Dawn, do you like Pewter City..

Dawn: Yeah, it's really nice. Hey, look at all the Coordinator's here already.

May: Yeah, it looks like everyone's excited for the Coordinator's Challenge to officially start.

Dawn: Yeah. Huh? Hey, Zoey, Kenny and Ursula are here.

May: Yeah, and Harley and Solidad too.

Zoey, Kenny, Ursula, Harley and Solidad turn around and walk over to Dawn and May.

Zoey: Hey, Dawn, oh and May too. How ya been?

May: Pretty good.

Dawn: Awesome, and what about you?

Zoey: Great.

Ursula: So, I see you made here as well Dawn. Well I wish you the best of luck.

Dawn: Thanks you too Ursula.

Kenny: Nice to see you again Deedee.

Dawn: Kenny, shut up! You know I hate that name.

Kenny: I can't help it, it's just so funny!

Solidad: Hi, May. So it looks like we'll get to compete against each other again.

May: Yeah.

Harley: Hey, gingerbread cookie.

May: Oh, um, hi Harley. Hey, is Drew here?

Harley: Actually, I don't think I've seen him since I got here.

May sees Drew walking by.

May: Hey, Drew! Over here!

Drew just continues walking until he is out of sight.

May: What's up with him?

The sun starts to set so the group decides to stay at Brock's house for the night. Once it is morning they all head to the Center of Pewter City where the Coordinator's Challenge will officially take place.

Announcer: Okay, Coordinator's registration will be closing in ten minutes so if you haven't already please make your way to the registration desk.

Brock: You guys better get going.

Dawn: Yeah, come on Dawn.

Dawn: Okay.

After May and Dawn come back from the registration desk, Johanna walks up to the stage.

Dawn: It's mom!

Ash: Your mom's here too?

Dawn: Guess so.

Johanna: Welcome Coordinator's to the first stage of the Coordinator's Challenge. Now as I'm sure you all may know, I'm Johanna Top Coordinator. I will be hosting this year's Coordinator's Challenge so please listen carefully as I explain the rules to you all. All of you will go around where the usual Contests will be held but show the judges your Coordinator's Challenge pass and they will show you to a secret room. You will then be given a slip of paper which will have on of the following printed on it, beauty, cute, smart, cool, or tough. These are what you Pokémon and you must appeal to the audience as. Now, it's an elimination contest as well. Meaning if you lose, well then you're out of the Coordinator's Challenge. In eight months please come back here with five ribbons from five different towns or cities and you will qualify for the final stage. Now I wish you all the best of luck.

May: Okay, come on, let's get into the contest hall, Dawn.

Dawn: Yeah, okay.

Once Dawn and May are inside they go to get their slips.

Dawn: Mine says Cute, 2 PM. What about yours?

May: Beauty, 6 PM. Well yours is an about an hour, so you better go get ready.

Dawn: Yeah, okay.

May: Oh, and good luck Dawn.

Dawn: Thanks, I'm gonna need it. And good luck to you too May.

As Dawn goes to get changed, spying on her in the corner was Conway.

Conway: Oh, don't worry Dawn, my dear. I'll make sure you win. (Laughs creepily and runs away)

Once it's two o' clock, Marian, the judge of the Pewter City Contest begins speaking.

Marian: Okay, everyone welcome. Now the first part of the Pewter City Challenge Contest will be in the cute Section. So, first we have the classic appeal round! First up is George.

George: Go, Machop! Use bulk up!

The audience is so quiet you can hear crickets chirping.

Marian: Well, I'm sure that would've gotten a lot more noise if this was the tough section. Next up is Dawn from Twinleaf Town.

Dawn comes out in a green contest dress.

Dawn: Pachirisu, spotlight! Okay, use charm!

Pachirisu: Pachirisu!

Dawn: Now, use spark followed by swift and finish off with sweet kiss!

The audience is dazzled and cheers loudly.

After all the appeals are over, Marian starts speaking again.

Marian: Okay, now we will have on battle round. However unlike other contests if you win this you'll get your ribbon but keep in mind that you must win five of these and be one of the first sixty-four back in eight months. Now the first match is Penny versus Dawn.

Penny: Go, Jigglypuff.

Dawn: Togekiss, spotlight!

Penny: Jigglypuff, use Ice beam.

Jigglypuff's Ice beam lands a direct hit and Dawn's contests points go down.

Dawn: Togekiss, use aura sphere.

Togekiss's aura sphere causes Penny's points to go down, a little less than half way.

Penny: Jigglypuff use sing!

Jigglypuff sings puts Togekiss to sleep.

Penny: Now, wake-up slap!

Dawn's points go down even more.

Dawn: Togekiss, use rain dance, then follow up with sky attack!

Togekiss does this and it causes Penny's points to go down all the way and knocks out Jigglypuff.

Mariana: And so there you have it folks, the winner of this match is Dawn and her Togekiss.

Everyone in the audience cheers. Dawn walks back to the audience.

Ash: Hey, Dawn. You did awesome!

Dawn: Thanks, Ash.

After everyone congratulated Dawn and the cute portion of the contest was over it was time to start the beauty portion.

Marian: First up for the appeal round of the beauty section we have May from Petalburg City.

May: Beautifly, take the stage! Use sunny day! Now use silver wind ad finish with morning sun!

The audience applauds and cheers loudly.

Marian: Okay, now onto the battle round. First we have May versus Maddie.

Maddie: Lapras, go!

May: Venusaur, take the stage!

Maddie: Lapras use ice shard!

Lapras uses ice shard and May's points go down a few.

May: Venusaur, use sweet scent, and then petal dance!

Maddie's points go down significantly.

Maddie: Lapras use frost breath and follow with blizzard.

Lapras does this and lands a critical hit on Venusaur and cause May's points to severely go down. However Lapras' blizzard misses and causes Maddie's points to go down a few.

May: Now, Venusaur use synthesis and then solar beam!

This knocks out Lapras and causes Maddie's points to go down all the way.

Marina: And so the winner is May!

The audience cheers loudly.

May walks back up to the audience.

Ash: May, you did great!

May: Thanks, Ash.

May was still thinking about the kiss she and Ash shared the other day. She really hoped he was too.

Brock: So, now both of you have won your first contest for the Coordinator's Challenge. How do you feel.

Dawn: Great!

May: Yeah, and so do I. So, Ash. Did you think I looked beautiful when I competed?

Ash: Yeah, really beautiful.

Brock: Whoa, Ash! When did you and May…? Oh, man how come Ash gets too…Oh, I'm so jealous.

Max turns to Dawn who looks sad.

Max: Dawn, what's wrong?

Dawn: Oh, it's nothing.

Dawn tries to smile. Drew had just finished the cool section and is walking back up to the audience when he sees Ash and May holding hands. Drew walks back down the steps.

Back in the main lobby of the contest hall, George is moping.

George: I don't understand. I could've sworn my slip said that I _was_ competing in the tough section. Well, I guess it's all over now. As George leaves the lobby, Conway comes out of the corner.

Conway: Ah, see Dawn. I promised I wouldn't let you lose, my love. Know onto phase two. ( Runs away while laughing evilly).

After the contest was over the group decided to stay in the city for one more night. At the Team Rocket HQ, Giovanni was just outside in the back.

Giovanni: Jessie, James, and Meowth should be almost finished with the first part of my master plan. And Cassidy and Butch should be fulfilling their role soon as well.

Red suddenly appears on top of the hill.

Red: Just what are you planning Giovanni?

Giovanni: Ah, Red. It's been a while. My how you've grown.

Red notched his head towards Giovanni with a serious look of disdain on his face.

Red: Answer me. What are you planning. I thought you disbanded Team Rocket years ago?

Giovanni: Yes, well that was then and this is now. And don't think you can stop me this time around Red.

Red: I won't have too. He will.

Giovanni: If you're referring to that boy with the Pikachu, I wouldn't press my luck if I were you. You'd be better off trying to stop me yourself. Not that you'd get very far.

Red: I have faith in him. And actually, I'd say, you shouldn't press _your_ luck.

Giovanni: No need to worry about me. That's why even though it is unlikely for the kid to stop me I've taken precautions by entering in the Champion League myself.

Red: What?! Why on earth would they let you compete?!

Giovanni: It's called an alias my boy.

Red: I swear! If you try anything, I will-

Giovanni: You'll what? What's the matter? I thought you weren't going to stop me? Having second thoughts, now are we? Well, do what you like, whether it's you or the boy. My master plan is full proof.

After Giovanni leaves Red stays on the hilltop.

Red: Please, do your best. I believe in you.


	6. Chapter 6

Ash and co. are walking through Mt. Moon when Butch and Cassidy disguised as researchers run up to them.

Butch: Oh, hello. You must be Ash Ketchum. We saw your victory at the Indigo League. Big fans, big fans.

Ash: Really, well geez thanks.

Cassidy: Well, we're competing in the Champion League too, so we would be honored if we could have a tag battle with you.

Ash: Sure. Hey, Max. Wanna be my partner?

Max: You bet I do.

Cassidy: Okay, then, let's start. Raticate go!

Butch: Go, Shuckle.

Max: Come out, Gardevoir.

Ash: Charizard I choose you! Use flamethrower on Shuckle.

Butch: Shuckle, use bug bite on Charizard.

Max: Gardevoir, psychic on Raticate.

Cassidy: Raticate, use hyper fang on Gardevoir.

Max: Gardevoir, telekinesis on Raticate. Now, psyshock!

Gardevoir's physhock knocks out Raticate.

Butch: Shuckle, use stone edge on Charizard!

Ash: Charizard dodge and use blast burn.

Charizard lands a critical hit and Shuckle faints.

Max: Yeah, we won!

Cassidy: Well, you beat us so here are you go.

Cassidy hands Max her badge and Butch hands Ash's his.

Ash: Thanks, it was good battle.

Butch: Yeah.

After the group leaves Butch and Cassidy take off their disguises and take out a laptop with Giovanni on screen.

Giovanni: So, tell me. Has he improved?

Butch: Well, he's improving little by little sir.

Cassidy: Yes but still not enough to take you on, boss.

Giovanni: Very well. Keep an eye on him for now.

Butch and Cassidy: Yes, sir!

Once the group makes it out of Mt. Moon and into Cerulean City a girl with orange hair and green eyes runs up to them. She wore an orange sleeveless top with a yellow button and shorts that matched with blue boots.

Ash: It's Misty.

Misty: Hey, Ash, Brock! Long time no see!

Brock: Yeah, so how's the gym?

Misty: Oh, it's fine. But my sisters are taking care of it right now. Since I've decided to go train for the Water specialists' conference.

May: What's that?

Misty: It's where all the strong trainers who specialize in water type Pokémon battle each other. So, I've decided I would leave to gym and go train before it starts six months from now.

Brock: Well, why don't you come along with us to train? It'll be like where one big happy family.

Misty: Sure, ok Brock.

Misty turns to Dawn.

Misty: Hey, I don't believe we've met. I'm Misty from the Cerulean gym.

Dawn: Hi, Misty. I'm Dawn and a Coordinator.

Misty: Oh, like May.

Dawn: Yeah.

Misty: That reminds me. There's a contest that's going to be held here soon.

May: How soon?

Misty: Um, I think it's early tomorrow morning.

May: Alright, time for us to get our seconds ribbons, right Dawn?

Dawn: Absolutely.

The group decided to stay at Misty's house. The next morning May and Dawn rushed to the contest hall.

Max: So what you'd guys get this time?

May: I got the cool section. I already know what I'm gonna do. What about you Dawn?

Dawn: Let's see. Mine says tough. Oh man, this is gonna be hard.

May: Hey, don't worry you can do it Dawn.

Dawn: Thanks May.

Once the contest started it was the cool section first. After a couple of other coordinator's did their appeal round, it was May's turn.

Marian: Okay, next up for the appeal round is May.

May: Now, take the stage, Wartortle! Use, hail! Now, rapid spin.

The audience roars and applauds.

Marian: Now, next up for the battle round is May versus Ian.

Ian: Lucario, go.

May: Blaziken! Use fire punch!

Ian's points go down a little.

Ian: Lucario aura sphere go!

May's points go down a few.

May: Blaziken, use sky uppercut! And follow with blaze kick.

Blaziken uses sky uppercut and Lucario lands right ton Blaziken's blaze kick and is a critical hit and leaves it with a burn. Ian's points go down all the way.

Marian: And the winner is May! Now we'll begin the tough section.

After some other coordinators did their appeals, it was Dawn's turn.

Dawn: Mamoswine, spotlight! Use, scary face, and follow with earthquake.

The audience cheers.

Marian: Now for the next match it's Dawn versus Jenny!

Jenny: Go, Machoke!

Dawn: Mamoswine! Use take down!

Jenny's points go down a few.

Jenny: Machoke, bulk up!

Dawn's points go down a little.

Jenny: Now, use cross chop!

Dawn: Mamoswine endure!

Both Dawn's and Jenny's points go down more.

Jenny: Machoke, brick break.

It lands a critical hit and Dawn's points go down a lot.

Dawn: Mamoswine, use thrash!

All of Jenny's points go down.

Marian: And so there you have it, Dawn wins!

After everyone congratulated Dawn and May on another job well done they decided to head for Cinnabar City where the next contest would be held. But all of a sudden Conway appeared behind Dawn.

Dawn: Good, afternoon Dawn.

Dawn: Would you stop creeping up on me!

Conway: Silly Dawn. I'm not creeping up on you. I'm just watching over you. Since I find you…fascinating.

Misty: Man, that guy is seriously creepy.

Brock: Yeah, tell me something I don't know.

Ash: What do you want, Conway?

Conway: Well I'm glad you asked, Ash. Because I would like to challenge you to a battle. A battle for Dawn's heart.

May: What?! Ash, I thought you liked me?

Ash: I do, honestly. I don't know what he's talking about.

Conway: You know very well what I'm talking about Ketchum. It will be one-on-one.

Ash: But I didn't even say I agreed to your battle.

Conway: All is fair and love in war! Go, Slowing!

Ash: Oh well. Let's go, Garchomp! Use giga impact!

Conway: Slowing, use psychic to redirect.

Ash: Garchomp, no! Okay, quick use dragon claw!

Conway: Use protect. Dawn will be mine!

Dawn: No, I won't!

Conway: Now psywave, go!

Ash: Garchomp, dodge and use draco meteor!

Garchomp knocks out Slowking.

Conway: No, I lost. It's impossible. Ash Ketchum I won't accept this! When we meet again, I will challenge you once more for Dawn and win!

Ash: Uh, o-kay. Can you just give me my badge now?

Conway: Very well, here you go. And Dawn as for you. One day, you will be mine!

Dawn: No, I won't!

After Conway left and the group continued on their way to the next city, Jessie, James and Meowth were at the Power Plant with Zapados in a cage roaring.

Jessie: Roar all you want, it won't help.

James: That's right. This cage is soundproof.

Zapados' tries using its electric moves to break free with no success.

Meowth: It's electric proof too.

James: It was invented by the brilliant Dr. Zager.

Jessie: Even a legendary like you can't break out of it.

Zapados continues to roar and trying to break free.

Meanwhile in between Cerulean and Saffron the group is sleeping except for Ash and Pikachu.

Ash: Pikachu, we're almost there. Right now all we need is four more badges. I can't believe we've come so far already.

Pikachu: Pika-pi!

On a nearby small mountain Raikou is roaring in the direction of the Power Plant.

Ash: Was that Raikou just now?


	7. Chapter 7

Once the group made it to Saffron City a girl walked up to Ash.

Ash: What's up?

Nikki: You're Ash, right?

Ash: Yep, that's me.

Nikki: Okay then, let's battle for a Champion League badge.

Ash: Sure, as long as you're okay with losing one of yours.

Nikki: Cocky, are we? Amoongus, go.

Ash: Pikachu, I choose you!

Nikki: Amoongus, use leech seed.

Ash: Pikachu, use thunderbolt!

Nikki: Poison powder now.

Ash: Iron tail, let's go!

Nikki: Amoongus, headbutt go!

Ash: Pikachu, dodge and use quick attack!

Nikki: Use razor leaf.

Ash: Pikachu, let's use electro ball!

Pikachu knocks out Amoongus.

Nikki: What?! How could I lose? I don't believe this. Well, I don't like it but you won, so here you go Ash.

Nikki hands Ash her badge and walks away.

Max: Man, Ash already has five badges and I only have two.

May: Hey, it's okay. Cheer up little bro. You'll get there eventually. After all you can't hope to keep up with someone as amazing as Ash.

Brock: Besides there's a Pokémon fan club in Vermillion City. So there are probably a lot of trainers who are competing in the Champion League over there. And you can battle them.

So once the group got to Vermillion City Max had gone to the fan club to challenge the trainers there.

Max: Okay, so who wants to battle first?

Harold: I will. Go, Poliwhirl!

Max: Well in that case Breloom go!

Harold: Poliwhirl, hydro pump.

Max: Breloom, use protect. Now spore.

Poliwhirl falls asleep.

Max: Okay use razor leaf.

Poliwhirl is still asleep.

Max: Now finish this with high jump kick!

Harold: Fine, here's your badge.

Max won two other battles against other trainers as well.

Once the ship for Cinnabar Island was docked the whole group met up again and got on board.

Dawn: I wonder what Cinnabar Island is like.

Ash: It's pretty cool. I think you'll like it. I just can't wait until we get there.

Misty: Me either. It feels like such a nostalgic journey.

Ash sees Paul walk on board.

Ash: Hey, Paul! Over here!

Paul: Oh, it's you Ash.

Paul looks over to Dawn.

Paul: Oh, and you too.

Dawn: Please don't tell me you still don't remember my name.

Paul: It's Dawn, right?

Dawn: Listen hear, mister! If you still can't remember-wait, what you just say?

Paul: I said your name's Dawn, isn't it?

Dawn: Yes! Well, it's about time, Paul.

Drew comes from the other side of the ship and walks past May.

May: Hey, Drew! You're not getting away from me this time!

May runs after Drew.

May: Drew, stop! Why do you keep avoiding me? I've been trying to speak to you ever since I saw you in Pewter City.

Drew stops without turning to face May.

Drew: Listen May. I just didn't think it was that big of a deal if I talked to you or not.

May: Why not? I mean we're friends, aren't we Drew?

Drew: Well, yeah I guess so, but…

May: But what?

Drew: Never mind. I gotta go.

Drew tries to walk away but May grabs his hand and he turns his head to face May and he tries not to look in her eyes.

Meanwhile the rest of the group were in a room the ship crew had given them.

Misty: Hey, Ash. Can we go talk alone for a minute?

Ash: Um I don't know. What'cha wanna talk about?

Misty: Just come on. Please?

Ash: Okay, fine. Brock, if I'm not back in an hour call the cops.

Misty: Hilarious. Now come on, Ketchum.

A little while after Ash and Misty leave Brock begins to speak.

Brock: Well, since everyone else is fulfilling their dreams, I might as well too. I wonder how many pretty women are on this ship. Well, see you guys later, I got some work to do.

Max: Hold on. I'm coming with you. We wouldn't want you getting out of control, now would we?

After Brock and Max leave there is an awkward silence between Dawn and Paul.

Paul: So?

Dawn: Yes?

Paul: Uh, never mind.

After about half an hour later an alarm went off.

Captain: Attention! Everyone on board. Our ship is sinking. This is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill.

Paul: We have to get off the ship.

Dawn: But what about everyone else.

Paul: No time. Besides they heard the captain too. If they're smart they'll know to get off this ship.

Dawn: Why does that make me worry about Ash?

The boat starts to rock back and forth.

Paul: Come on!

Once Paul and Dawn run out of the ship they realize it's already sunken. Dawn passes out. Paul grabs her and swims up to the top of the ocean.

Paul: I've gotta find land. Come on, just hang in there Dawn.

On a small island Ash is passed out and Misty is bringing up to shore.

Misty: Come on, Ash. You better wake up! Ash! Ash!

Misty starts slapping Ash to wake him up.

On another small Island, Brock and Max are both passed out.

Brock: (Mumbling in his sleep) Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy. You'll both marry me? Oh, this is the best day of my life!

On the bottom of the ocean floor is May and Drew. Drew clutches her tightly and tries to swim back up to the top. May slowly opens her eyes.

May: Drew...

Once they both get to the top of the ocean, they swim to a medium sized island.

Drew: May, are you okay?

May: Yeah, I think so. And what about you?

Drew: Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine.

May stomach starts to growl.

Drew: Stay right here, I'm going to see if we can find anything to eat.

May: I'll come too.

Drew: No! Don't move May. You're already out of breath. I can handle myself. You just stay put. Please I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you?

May: Oh Drew.

Once Drew comes back with some berries, and coconuts, he and May start eating. May is eating really fast and chowing down.

Drew: (Laughs) Dang May. You sure do have one big appetite, don't you. You know, that's one of the things I've always liked about you.

May: Really?

Drew: Yeah. That and how amazingly determined you are.

May: Okay, so then. Tell me this. Why were you constantly avoiding me?

Drew: Okay, I guess you should know. But finish eating first. I wouldn't want you to get sick.

Back on Paul and Dawn's Island, Paul had gathered multiple leaves for a bed for Dawn. He also had collected a handful of herbs for her to eat when she woke up.

Paul: Dawn. Please be okay.

Dawn's eyes start opening and closing until they finally stay slightly open.

Dawn: P-Paul?

Dawn: Yeah, it's me Dawn. Here eat this, it'll make you feel better.

Paul hands her the herbs he collected and she begins to slowly eat them.

Paul: Feeling better?

Dawn: A little.

Paul: Good. Now get some rest.

Dawn: Okay, thanks.

Paul: You're welcome.

Dawn: Goodnight Paul.

Dawn shuts her eyes and goes to sleep. Paul pulls the leaves up more to keep her wormer.

Paul: Goodnight Dawn.


	8. Chapter 8

Misty was sitting with her head in her hands crying.

Misty: Oh, Ash. Why won't you just wake up already? Come on Ash. I-I miss you.

Ash starts to wake up and looks over at Misty.

Ash: Misty? Are you crying?

Misty hugs Ash tightly.

Misty: I was so worried about you Ash. I thought you were going to die.

Ash: Come on Misty. I'm not gonna die. Now stop crying, would ya? I'm gonna be okay.

Mist just keeps crying.

Back on Dawn and Paul's island, Dawn is still resting in her leaf bed when Paul comes back with some fish.

Paul: Here you go Dawn.

Dawn: Thanks Paul. You know you're really good at all this survival stuff.

Paul: I am? Really?

Dawn: Yeah, of course you are.

Paul starts to smile a little then quickly goes back to a neutral expression.

Paul: Yeah, well. Just eat the fish.

All of a sudden bubbles start coming out of the water and Conway surfaces behind Dawn.

Conway: Aw, how sweet. It's too bad my sweet Dawn, will never be with a bad boy like you!

Paul: Get out of here creep.

Paul throws a large stone at Conway's head and knocks him underwater.

Meanwhile on May and Drew's island the sun was setting.

May: Come on Drew, it's been hours and you still haven't told me why you've been running away from me.

Drew: Okay. Well here it is May. Back in Pewter City, I saw you at the museum. I was going to walk up and say hi to you. But that's when I saw you kissing Ash.

May starts to blush heavily once he says this.

Drew: I know it's no reason to just ignore you like I did. But I just couldn't help it. No matter how much I desperately wanted to talk to you. I just couldn't. Every time I tried to take one step in your direction, it felt like my heart was slowly being shredded down to nothing. I mean, out of all the people. You had to pick the one who can't make up his mind.

May: What are you talking about Drew?

Drew: You'll know soon enough.

After a little silence Drew starts to speak again.

Drew: The sunset sure is beautiful isn't it May?

May: Yeah, it sure is lovely.

Drew: Not only that, it's amazingly bright, kind, and warm. Just like you.

Drew softly kisses her on the cheek. May starts to blush again. Then they see a lifeboat in the distance.

On Brock and Max's island Max has already woken up. Now Brock begins to wake ne notices a familiar face. Standing above him with a serious blush on her face was Pike Queen Lucy.

Brock: Lucy? Is that really you?

Lucy: So, I see you're finally awake Brock. Well that's a relief I was starting to get worried for a minute.

Brock immediately jumps up and grabs Lucy's hands.

Brock: Well, now that we're alone…

Croagunk comes out of its pokeball poison jab ready and Max is about to grab Brock's here but they freeze when they noticed the look on Lucy's face. Max and Croagunk turn to face each other and back away.

Brock: Well, I'm sure these two will be fine without us for a while. Come on Lucy we have some catching up to do!

Meanwhile back on Dawn and Paul's island, Dawn was sleeping in her leaf bed and Paul was on sleeping on the sand.

Dawn: Are you sure you're okay with sleeping on the sand, Paul?

Paul: Yeah, it's no big deal.

Dawn: We have to get back to the others soon.

Paul: Well, we're going to have to wait for some rescuers or something. Right now all I'm worrying about is surviving and keeping you safe.

Dawn starts to say something but something in the trees starts to move.

Paul: What's up there?

Conway drops out of the tree covered in dirt and leaves.

Conway: Oh, how cute. You're worried about her safety. Well let me tell you this, Paul. The only person's safety you should be worried about is yours!

Dawn: Conway?! What are you doing here?!

Conway: I am here to challenge Paul for a battle to win your heart!

Dawn: You're not winning anything!

Paul: Fine by me.

Dawn: Huh?

Conway: Very well. Go Heracross!

Paul: Honchcrow, standby for battle!

Conway: Use, meghorn!

Paul: Honchcrow, wing attack.

Conway: Heracross, use night slash.

Paul: Use incinerate.

Conway: Heracross, reversal now!

Paul: Honchcrow, dark pulse, go.

Honchcrow dark pulse is a critical hit and knocks out Heracross. Accept

Conway: Heracross, return! I-I won't accept this Paul! First I lose her to Ash and now you!

Paul: You know you never actually had her to begin with, right?

Conway: That's it!

Conway runs up to Paul and throws a punch at him but Paul catches it with one hand. Conway throws another punch at Paul but Paul catches it with his free hand. Then Paul kicks him in the pancreas. Paul lets go of Conway's fists so he can throw a punch of his own. Conway gets up and picks up a log of wood.

Conway: A-ha! Let's see how you deal with this tough guy!

Conway swings the log at Paul and knocks him hard onto the ground.

Dawn: Paul! Conway, you jerk!

Conway: You'll thank me for this later Dawn.

Dawn: As if!

Paul starts to get up and has a look on his face that would let anyone know not to mess with him.

Paul: I know, you didn't just hit me with a log. 'Cause if you did...you'd be toast!

Conway: Uh-oh. He's really serious now. I gotta get away while I still can.

Conway drops the log and starts to run but Paul picks up the log and swings it at Conway knocking him down.

Paul: Now, Honchcrow use dark pulse!

Honchrow's dark pulse sends Conway flying until he drops back into the ocean.

Dawn: Man that creep needs to get a hobby.

Paul: Hey, look over there. It's a lifeboat.

Back on the island with Brock, Max, and Lucy. Brock and Lucy were talking privately.

Brock: So, if you don't mind my asking. What are you doing here on a deserted island like this?

Lucy: Well, I originally came here to train but it just got so relaxing here I started taking a little mini-vacation.

Brock: That's wonderful Lucy and now that we're finally alone. I'd just like to say how much I like you Lucy. I mean not only are you pretty but you're an incredible trainer too. I really have no choice but to admire your hard work and determination.

Lucy: As long as we're confessing what we like about each other. O have to say, I've always been a sucker for your squinty eyes.

Brock and Lucy lean in close until they start to kiss. Then a boat horn goes off.

Brock: It's a rescue boat. I'm sorry Lucy but I have to leave now.

Lucy: But why. Can't you stay a little longer?

Brock: I wish I could. But you see, my friend need me. I'm the only one who can cook and take care of them all.

Lucy: Okay, well goodbye, Brock. I hope we can meet again someday.

Brock: Yeah, I'm sure we will. Until then, I'll see you later.

As Brock gets on the rescue boat both of their eyes start to water. Back on Ash and Misty's island they are drinking milk from coconuts.

Misty: I'm really glad that you're okay Ash.

Ash: Yeah. Hey Misty? Can you believe that after everything that's happened, we're finally almost there. Almost to the end of our dreams I mean.

Misty: Yeah, it's hard to believe it's almost over.

Ash: Cheers to our dreams!

Misty: Cheers!

After Ash and Misty finish drinking the milk they see the lifeboat with Brock, May, Drew, Max, Dawn, and Paul on board.

Ash: We're saved!

Misty: Of course we are.

After everyone was rescued and on the lifeboat, it docked at Cinnabar Island.

Paul: So, is this where you guys get off?

Dawn: Yeah, but I hope to see you soon. You know, if you want you can come watch one of my contests sometime.

Paul: Uh, sure. Yeah, I'll do that. See ya Dawn.

Paul: Bye Paul.

Ash: When did you two get so friendly?

Dawn: That's none of your business!

Ash: Sorry, geez I was just asking.

Drew: Well. I gotta get going to.

May: Wait, you mean you're not going to contest at Cinnabar Island?

Drew: No, I already have all of my ribbons. I'm going to train.

May: Oh. Okay then. Have fun and good luck.

Drew: Thanks. Oh, and Ash.

Ash: Yeah? What is it Drew?

Drew: You better make a decision soon.

Drew walks away.

Ash: Make a decision?

Ash looks at May, then Dawn, then Misty.

Ash: Oh boy.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as the group wakes up from the Pokémon Center on Cinnabar Island they head over to the contest hall and May and Dawn once again go to get their section slips.

May: This time it says cute.

Dawn: Really? Mine says cool.

Ash: Well good luck to both of you.

A couple of hours later and it was time for the cool contest to start.

Marian: Okay, now we will begin the cool contest appeal round! First is Dawn!

Dawn: Quilava, spotlight! Use smokescreen. Now use flame charge!

The audience cheers.

Marian: And now for the battle round of the cool portion. Dawn versus Jake!

Jake: Go, Ariados.

Dawn: Quilava, use, fire spin then flamethrower.

Jake points go down a few.

Jake: Ariados, string shot. Now use shadow sneak!

Dawn's points go down severely.

Dawn: Quilava, use rollout and then switch to flame wheel.

Jake's points go down significantly.

Jake: Use scary face. Now X-scissor.

Dawn: Quilava dodge with dig.

Jake's points go down more.

Dawn: Now, come back up and use fire pledge!

Quilava knocks out Ariados.

Marian: And so Dawn is the winner everyone!

The audience applauds loudly.

Marian: Now, let's move on to the next section. The cute section's appeal round! First we have May!

May: Skitty, take the stage! Use charm! Now use tail whip and follow up with heal bell.

The audience cheers.

Marian: Now onto the battle round! May versus Sarah!

Sarah: Go, Smoochum!

May: Skitty! Use double slap!

Sarah's points go down a little.

Sarah: Smoochum, use fake tears. Now, sweet kiss!

May's points go down a few.

May: Skitty, use covet!

Sarah's points go down by a lot.

Sarah: Use heartstamp!

May's points go down by a lot.

Skitty: Ice beam, now.

Sarah's points go down all the way.

Marian: And so May is the winner!

The audience applauds loudly. After the contest was over the group decided to wait at the port for the next boat back to Vermillion City.

Brock: You know. I head some coordinator's talking. And it seems like there's going to be a contest held in Fuchsia City soon.

May: Okay, then let's get going.

Joe and Giselle run up to the group.

Misty: Hey guys look. It's Joe and Giselle.

Joe: Ash, we came as soon as we heard that you were competing in the Champion League too.

Ash: Oh, so then that means. You guys are also competing?

Giselle: Why of course we are. I think that's fairly obvious.

Ash: Okay, then. So you guys want a double battle?

Joe: Yeah, that works.

Ash: Okay then. Max, you ready?

Max: You bet I am Ash.

Joe: Go Weepinbell.

Giselle: Golem go!

Max: Well in that case, Sceptile, you're up!

Ash: Charizard, I choose you! Flamethrower on Weepinbell!

Max: Sceptile, use leaf blade Golem.

Giselle: Golem, rock smash on Sceptile.

Joe: Weepinbell, stun spore on Charizard.

Ash: Charizard dodge and use dragon tail!

Max: Sceptile, frenzy plant on Golem.

Both Weepinbell and Golem faint.

Max: Yeah, we won again!

Once Joe and Giselle give Max and Ash their badges they say goodbye and get back on the boat to Vermillion City. The group then gets off the boat at the port on Vermillion City they decide to rest at the Pokémon Center for the night. Max wakes up and goes outside and runs into Tobias.

Max: You're that guy Tobias. The trainer who only uses legendaries.

Tobias: And you're one of the one who hangs around Ash.

Max: Okay, listen here and listen good. I'm challenging you for a Champion League badge. A full six-on-six battle!

Tobias: Okay just don't be too disappointed when you lose.

Max: Don't worry I won't lose.

Tobias: If you say so. Go, Darkrai!

Max: Breloom, let's go!

Tobias: Use shadow ball.

Max: Breloom, use swords dance!

Tobias: Darkrai, disable then use ominous wind.

Max: Breloom, dynamic punch go!

Tobias: Darkrai, dark pulse.

Darkrai's dark pulse knocks out Breloom.

Max: Return. Okay, Gardevoir you're up. Use calm mind.

Tobias: Shadow ball.

Max: Gardevoir, use calm mind again.

Tobias: Faint Attack.

Max: Use magical leaf.

Tobias: Dodge and use ice beam.

The ice beam knocks out Gardevoir.

Max: Return. Darn, this guy is pretty good.

Tobias: I hope you're about to send out a legendary. You can't beat me without one.

Max: Shut up! I'll show him. Banette, you're next! Use screech.

Tobias: Use shadow ball.

Max: Now, sucker punch!

Tobias: Ice beam.

Max: Dodge and use night shade! Now quick use grudge.

Tobias: Shadow ball.

Shadow ball knocks out Banette.

Max: Return. Ha! Now you can't use shadow ball anymore.

Tobias: As if I care. If you don't have any other legendaries, it won't matter what move I choose.

Max: Mhm. Slaking go! Use amnesia.

Tobias: Ice beam, Darkrai.

Max: Use bulk up.

Tobias: Use disable.

Max: Oh no! Quick use seismic toss!

Tobias: Darkrai, dodge and finish with ice beam.

The ice beam knocks out Slaking.

Max: Return. Not Slaking too. Okay, Sceptile, I'm counting on you!

Tobias: You only have two Pokémon left. This getting really…pathetic.

Max: Sceptile, use leaf blade.

Tobias: Darkrai, ice beam.

Darkrai's ice beam lands a critical hit on Sceptile.

Max: No! Sceptile! Grass knot go!

Tobias: Darkrai, dark pulse!

Dark pulse knocks out Sceptile.

Tobias: Only one left. I wonder what it'll be this time.

Max: Okay, I didn't wanna have to use you. But you'll all I have left. Go, Jirachi!

Tobias starts to smile.

Tobias: So then, you do have a legendary after all. Well now this just got interesting. Dark pulse let's go!

Max: Jirachi use protect! Now, cosmic mind.

Tobias: Ice beam go.

Max: Jirachi dodge and use calm mind.

Tobias: Use dark void!

Dark void causes Jirachi to fall asleep. Now, dream eater!

Max: Jirachi! Come on, wake up! Please!

Tobias: Wrap this up with dark pulse.

Dark pulse knocks out Jirachi.

Max: Return.

Tobias: Keep your badge. I don't need it, I already have the eight I need. Just remember unless you catch more legendaries, if we shall ever battle each other in the Champion League. The results will be the same as today. The next day once the group makes it to Fuchsia City, Ritchie runs up to them.

Ritchie: Hey, Ash! Everyone!

Ash: It's Ritchie.

Ritchie: You'll never gonna believe who's with me. It's my friend Red!

Ash: Red? 


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, so I hate to have to tell you this. But I'm going on a short hiatus for the weekend because of families' anniversaries and stuff, but I should be back by Monday. Also please check out my story collab with IchigoHatake (it's on her page) called Stalker. Now so I don't leave you with nothing here's Chapter 10:**

Ash: Ritchie, this is the friend you were talking about? The guy you met up on Mt. Silver?

Ritchie: Yep, sure is.

Red: Nice to meet you, my name's Red.

Ash: Nice to meet you too, I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika!

Ritchie: Red is a really awesome trainer. You know what? I think you two should have a battle.

Red: Well, I don't know.

Ash: Come on please, Red?

Red: Well, I guess a quick little battle couldn't hurt.

Ash: Alright!

Red: Okay, it will be two -on- two. Go, Snorlax!

Ash: Feraligatr, I choose you! Use ice fang.

Red: Snorlax, use protect. Now, heavy slam.

Ash: Feraligatr use hydro pump!

Red: Snorlax, rest.

Snorlax begins to sleep to heal.

Ash: Quick use aqua jet!

Feraligatr's aqua jet is a critical hit but Snorlax just continues healing.

Red: Now use sleep talk.

Snorlax lets out a hyper beam while still asleep and knocks out Feraligatr.

Ash: No! Return. Okay, Sceptile let's go! Use leaf blade.

Red: Snorlax, use protect.

Snorlax wakes up and uses protect.

Ash: Sceptile, frenzy plant!

Sceptile's frenzy plant lands a critical hit on Snorlax.

Red: Snorlax, use giga impact!

Snorlax knocks out Sceptile.

As; Sceptile, return.

Red: Well, Ash, It was fun battling with you. But you've still got a long way to go before you're at my level. But keep it up. Now, I have some things to attend to, so until next time.

Ritchie: Hey, Misty. How long are you guys gonna be in Fuchsia City?

Misty: Oh well, I don't know. We usually only stay in the same place for a day or two.

Ritchie: Well then, how about you and I go out to dinner together later.

Misty: Oh, um. Okay.

Ritchie: Great see ya later.

A couple of hours later May and Dawn got their section slips.

Dawn: This time its beauty.

May: I'm in the tough smart section.

Marian: Okay, first up we will begin with the appeal round in the beauty section. First up we have Dawn!

Dawn: Buneary, spotlight! Use bounce and follow with ice beam.

The audience cheers and applauds.

Marian: Now for the battle section. Kendra versus Dawn.

Kendra: Delcatty go!

Dawn: Piplup! Use hydro pump.

Kendra's points go down a few.

Kendra: Delcatty, use rain dance. Now, double slap.

Dawn's points go down a few.

Dawn: Piplup spin and use whirlpool.

Kendra's points go down all the way.

Marian: And so Dawn is our winner. Now let's move on to the appeal round of the smart section. First up is May!

May: Wartortle, take the stage! Use iron defense then withdraw! Now finish with hidden power!

The audience cheers and applauds.

Marian: And now for the battle round, May versus Henry!

Henry: Go, Smeargle.

May: Glaceon! Use ice beam.

Henry's points go down a little.

Henry: Use sketch! Now, ice beam.

May's points go down a few.

May: Use icy wind.

Henry's points go down by a lot.

Henry: Use sketch. Now icy wind.

May's points go down by a lot.

May: Okay, use barrier then follow with blizzard.

Glaceon's blizzard freezes Smeargle and Henry's points go down all the way.

Marian: And so our winner is May everyone!

The audience cheers and applauds.

While everyone is congratulating Dawn and May on a job well done, Misty and Ritchie are at a small restaurant.

Ritchie: So, Misty. How have you been? I haven't seen you in a long time.

Misty: I'm good. It has been a while though, hasn't it?

Ritchie: Yeah, sure has.

Misty: Well, I've just been training for the Water specialists' conference that will be held next month.

Ritchie: Whoa! That's not too far away. The Champion League isn't for another seven months. But I guess I shouldn't be complaining since I only have four badges.

Misty: Well, don't tell Ash this. But I hope you win the Champion League.

Ritchie: Really? Thanks Misty.

Misty: So, what do you wanna do now?

A couple of hours later when Misty is back with the rest of the group they decided to head over to Saffron City where another the water specialists conference will be held.

May: Oh boy! I'm so excited! Just one more ribbon and we're on our way to the next part of the Coordinator's Challenge Dawn.

Dawn: Yeah, I know. I can't wait either!

Ash: I'm sure you'll both do awesome.

Misty: Hey! What about me and the Water specialist's conference?

Ash: Oh. Um, I'm sure you'll be great too Misty. And all I need are two more badges.

As the group continues walking towards Celadon City, Barry runs into Ash.

Barry: You knocked me down! Now, I'm going to have to fine you! Huh? Oh, it's you Ash.

Ash: What's up Barry?

Barry: A challenge is what's up. One-on-one. Ready, go Empoleon!

Ash: Pikachu, let's go! Use quick attack.

Barry: Empoleon, use metal claw.

Ash: Pikachu, use thunderbolt!

Barry: Aqua jet, go!

Ash: Dodge and use iron tail!

Barry: Empoleon, hydro cannon now!

Ash: Pikachu, counter with electro ball!

Pikachu's electro ball knocks out Empoleon.

Barry: Aw, man! I can't believe I lost. Oh well. Here you go Ash.

Once the group makes it back to Saffron city after a month they go the center where the Water Specialists conference will officially begin. Wallace walks up to the stand and begins speaking.

Wallace: Greetings, fellow water trainers! I am Wallace, Champion of the Hoenn Region and will be in charge of this year's Water Specialists' Conference. We will begin in ten minutes please prepare your team. Once you do we will begin the tournament and as I'm sure you all know. If you win you get the honor of battling me for title of the strongest Water trainer!

Once everyone is finished preparing, Misty and the other competitors go down to the battle arena.

Brock: You can do it Misty!

Ash: Yeah, don't lose!

Max: Show 'em who's in charge!

Wallace: Okay since there are eight of you here. I will randomly pull out two names from this box for the first round which will be one-on-one matches. We have Violet versus Lilly in room A. Daisy versus Marlon in room B. Juan versus Crasher Wake in room C. And Misty versus Cress in room D.

Brock: Come on guys. Let's head over to room D so we can watch Misty.

May: Yeah, sounds good.

Once they get over to room D the battle starts right away.

Cress: Panpour, go!

Misty: Starmie, go!

Cress: Use hydro pump.

Misty: Starmie, use water gun.

Cress: Panpour, aqua jet, go!

Misty: Counter with rapid spin. Now use swift!

Cress: Panpour, use surf!

Misty: Dodge and use scald!

Starmie's scald lands a critical hit and burns Panpour.

Misty: Oh yeah!

Cress: Panpour, use waterfall!

Misty: Hydro pump go.

Panpour's burn knocks it out.

Misty: Alright! I won!

Brock: Hey, good job Misty!

Ash: Yeah, way to go!

Since the next round wouldn't start until tomorrow the group stayed at a small inn reserved for them. Up above the inn was a Team Rocket helicopter with an Articuno in a cage flying over. Outside the window on Ash's side was Suicune roaring in its direction. Ash opens his eyes a little.

Ash: Suicune?


	11. Chapter 11

Once the group had woken up and ate breakfast it was time for the next round of the Water Specialists Conference.

Wallace: Okay, next we have in Room A, Daisy versus Marlon. And in Room B is Crasher Wake versus Misty. Now these matches will be best two out of three.

Misty: Okay, Politoed go!

Wake: Quagsire, let's go! Use, hydro pump!

Misty: Politoed, counter it with surf!

Wake: Quick use muddy water.

Misty: Use, ice beam.

Politoed ice beam is a critical hit and knocks out Quagsire.

Wake: Floatzel, you're up! Use aqua jet!

Misty: Dodge and use physic!

Wake: Floatzel, whirlpool! Now use razor wind!

Razor wind knocks out Politoed.

Misty: Okay, go Psyduck! Use confusion!

Wake: Floatzel use aqua tail!

Misty: Psyduck use disable then zen headbutt!

Wake: Floatzel use aqua jet!

Misty: Counter with water pulse. Now use confusion.

Floatzel becomes confused and knocks itself out.

Wallace and now the final round between Daisy and Misty in Room A will take place. This battle will be three-on-three. Begin!

Daisy: Well, little sister. I never thought you'd be the one I'd have to ace to be the greatest water Pokémon trainer ever.

Misty: Yeah, well don't worry. 'Cause I'm gonna win. Go Starmie!

Daisy: Seaking, go. Okay, like use water pulse.

Misty: Counter with rapid spin!

Daisy: Seaking use surf.

Misty: Starmie, dodge and use hydro pump!

Seaking faints from the hydro pump.

Daisy: Like return, Seaking. Go, Golduck! Use scald.

Golduck's scald burns Starmie.

Misty: Oh, that's not good. Quick use water pulse!

Daisy: Now, ice fang.

Misty: Use hydro pump.

Daisy: Golduck, physic.

Starmie faints from the burn.

Misty: Go, Psyduck! Use water pulse!

Daisy: Like, counter with your water pulse, Golduck.

Misty: Psyduck use zen headbutt!

Daisy: Golduck, dodge and like use confusion.

Psyduck becomes confused.

Misty: Psyduck quick use hydro pump!

Psyduck knocks itself out.

Misty: Okay, let's go Gyarados! Now use dragon pulse!

Daisy: Golduck use scald!

Misty: Gyarados dodge and use hyper beam!

Golduck faints from the hyper beam.

Daisy: Oh man. This is like my last Pokémon. Oh well. Go, Lapras! Use ice beam!

Misty: Gyarados, counter with dragon rage!

Daisy: Lapras use hydro pump.

Misty: Use aerial ace.

Daisy: Use blizzard.

Misty: Gyarados, hyper beam!

Lapras faints from the hyper beam.

Wallace: And so that's the match! Misty is our winner! Now Misty, tomorrow morning you and I will have a match.

Misty: What? But why not right now?

Wallace: Because there is going to be a contest held here in Celadon City soon. I may be a Master Water trainer and the Champion of Hoenn. But remember I'm also a Top Coordinator as well.

Ash: Dang, talk about multi-tasking.

Wallace: So, I'm off. I'll see you all later.

After Wallace leaves May turns to Dawn and begins to speak.

May: So, then. There's going to be a contest held here too. Come on Dawn, let's go enter!

Dawn: Yeah, okay. And after that we'll both have enough ribbons to move on to the next part of the Coordinator's Challenge.

Once Dawn and May got to the contest hall, they got their slips for the final time.

Dawn: Mine says smart.

May: It looks like I'm in the tough section this time. Okay, let's both give it our all!

Dawn: Yeah, always!

Marian: Okay, first up is the tough section's appeal round. Everyone please welcome May!

May: Okay, Venusaur, take the stage! Okay, use growth! Now use growl and follow up with earthquake!

The audience cheers.

Marian: Now onto the battle round. May versus Maggie.

Maggie: Go, Rhydon!

May: Venusaur! Use, energy ball!

Venusuar's energy ball lands a critical hit and causes Maggie's points to go down severely.

Maggie: Use hammer arm!

May's points go down a few.

May: Venusaur, use solar beam!

Solar beams lands a critical hit and knocks out Rhydon and causes Maggie's points to go all the way.

Marian: And so May wins everyone!

The audience applauds loudly.

Marian: And now it's time for the smart section!

Dawn: Quilava spotlight! Use howl! Now use extrasensory and follow with crush claw!

The audience cheers.

Marian: And now it's time to begin the battle round. Kasey versus Dawn.

Kasey: Alakazam, go!

Dawn: Quilava! Use hone claws! Now use crush claw!

Kasey points go down a few.

Kasey: Alakazam, use telekinesis.

Dawn's points go down a few.

Dawn: Quilava use flame wheel.

Alakazam, use protect!

Dawn's points go down by a lot.

Dawn: Quilava, use extrasensory.

Alakazam gets knocked out by extrasensory and Kasey's points go down all the way.

Marian: And so Dawn is the winner everybody.

The audience cheers.

After the group left the contest hall, they decided to go out to eat.

Ash: So Dawn May. Congratulations on both of you getting your fifth ribbons.

Dawn: Thanks, Ash.

Misty: Hey, aren't you gonna congratulate me?

Ash: For what?

Misty: Never mind!

Brock: Hey not so loud Misty. People are starting to stare.

The next day Misty's battle with Wallace was about to begin.

Wallace: Okay, this match will be three-on-three. Are you ready?

Misty: Yes, Wallace. I'm ready to go.

Wallace: Okay very well then. Begin! Go Kingler!

Misty: Psyduck go! Use water pulse!

Wallace: Kingler you counter with your own water pulse!

Misty: Psyduck, zen headbutt.

Wallace: Kingler dodge and use crab hammer.

Misty: Us hydro pump!

The hydro pump lands a critical hit on Kingler.

Wallace: Use surf!

Misty: Psyduck, confusion.

The confusion knocks out Kingler.

Max: Alright! She did it!

Ash: One down, two to go.

Wallace: Go, Claudant! Use hydro pump!

The hydro pump knocks out Psyduck.

Brock: Whoa. Well, that's not good.

Misty: Go Starmie! Use water gun!

Wallace: Dodge and use hydro pump!

Misty: Counter with rapid spin. Now use water pulse!

Claudant becomes confused.

Wallace: Use aqua jet.

Claudant faints from its confusion.

Wallace: Okay, I will admit. You're pretty good Misty. But let's see if you're good enough to beat this! Let's go, Gyarados! Use hyper beam!

Misty: Quick, dodge!

But Starmie is too slow and gets hit by the hyper beam which lands a critical hit and knocks it out.

Misty: Okay, go Gyarados!

Brock: So then. It looks as though Misty is fighting fire with fire.. Or in this case, Gyarados with Gyarados.

Ash: Well, this is sure bout to get intense.

Wallace: Ah, I see you have a Gyarados of your own. Well then. Let's see whose is stronger! Gyarados, use hydro pump!

Misty: Counter with your hydro pump! Now use dragon rage!

Wallace: Quick use aerial ace!

Misty: Dodge and use hyper beam!

Wallace and Misty: Now! Finish with hydro pump, full power

Both of the hydro pumps are equal in strength constantly pushing in back and forth in the other's direction.

Wallace: Now give it even more juice!

Misty: Come on. Make it stronger!

Misty's Gyarados hydro pump overtakes the other one and Wallace's Gyarados faints.

Brock: She won!

Wallace: Well, Misty congratulations. You won fair and square and hereby granted a title of strongest Water Pokémon trainer.

Misty: Thank you, Wallace. This means a lot to me.

Wallace: I'm sure it does.

Two months later the group returned to Pewter City where the next stage of the Coordinator's Challenge would begin.

May: Wel, it's about to start. Are you ready Dawn?

Dawn: You bet I am!

May: Well then let's go!


	12. Chapter 12

Johanna: And it looks like the last two of our sixty-four Coordinator's has arrived. Now we will begin shortly. Until then please feel free to relax and decide which Pokémon you will be using for the appeal round.

Zoey, Drew, Kenny, Harley, Ursula, and Solidad, and Nando walk up to Dawn and May.

Zoey: Hey, guys. I'm glad to see that you're both here too.

Harley: Yes, indeed, the more the merrier.

Drew: May, good luck.

May: Thanks Drew you too.

Drew turns to Ash.

Drew: So, have you made up your decision?

Ash: Uh…

Drew: Gosh, Ash. You better hurry up and decided. Your time's running out, you know?

Johanna: Attention, Coordinator's! It is now time for us to begin the Coordinator's Challenge. Now this will pretty much be like an ordinary Grand Festival. The only difference is this will consist of only the best of the best. We will now begin the appeal round. First up is Drew.

Drew: Roserade, use sunny day.

The sun starts to come out of the clouds and begins shining brightly and warm.

Drew: Now petal dance then shred it with magical leaf!

Roserade does a dance and summons beautiful pink leaves and shatters them with magical leaf which makes the leaves start glowing in the sun.

Marian: Next up is Zoey!

Zoey: Mismagius, hidden power. Now psywave, and finish by using shadow ball!

Mismagius uses its hidden power

Zoey: Now psywave, and finish by using shadow ball!

Mismagius manipulates its hidden power with psywave to create gleaming little balls of light, and strikes it in the middle with shadow ball to combine the light and darkness into one incredible looking mixture.

Arian: Next up is Harley.

Harley: Cacturne, use sandstorm.

A huge sandstorm starts brewing.

Harley: Now use spikes, Okay top it off with pin missile!

Spikes start to form out of the ground. Needless make contact with the sandy spikes to create a desert-like wasteland.

Marian: Next is Solidad.

Solidad: Butterfree, use gust and follow with acrobatics. Butterfree starts flipping around in the flow of the air

Butterfree starts up a small windy breeze.

Solidad: Now use quiver dance!

Butterfree starts doing a majestic dance.

Johanna: Next up is Ursula.

Ursula: Jigglypuff use hyper voice. Now use sing.

Jigglypuff takes a deep breath and lets out a loud fantastical lullaby song.

Johanna: Next is Kenny.

Kenny: Go Alakazam, use shadow ball, and now use teleport!

Alakazam lets loose a ball of darkness, and teleports in front of it.

Kenny: Finish with hidden power!

It then uses its hidden power to counter it and conjures up a captivating explosion.

Johanna: Now we have Nando.

Nando: Sunflora, use leech seed and grass whistle.

Sunflora shoots outs a seed into the ground and it sprouts immediately. It grows as it uses grass whistle

Nando: Now end it with razor leaf.

Sunflora cuts it with razor leaf making a nicely design leaf sculpture of itself.

Johanna: Next is May from Petalburg City.

May: Beautifly, take the stage! Use sunny day. Now use morning sun then silver wind and follow with signal beam!

Beautifly makes the sun shine brightly

May: Now use morning sun then silver wind and follow with signal beam!

Beautifly brings out even more of the sun beauty with its morning sun. It finishes with a beautiful silver wind drawing attention to the gleaming sky and lets loose an incredible beam of light.

Johanna: And lastly we have Dawn from Twinleaf town.

Dawn: Buneary, spotlight! Use dizzy punch then switch to ice punch. Now use bounce and finish it off with ice beam!

Buneary starts using its dizzy punch and after a couple of hits it goes into an ice punch.

Dawn: Now use bounce and finish it off with ice beam!

Buneary bounces and starts using ice beam on the ground. When it lands it creates an amazing floor of ice and starts skating.

Johanna: And so that ends our appeal round. Now please stand by for a minute while we total up the scores and see which 32 of you will be moving on to the battle round.

May: I'm getting kind of nervous now.

Dawn: Yeah, me too. I hope we make it.

Ash: I'm sure you will. You guys are the best coordinator's I Know!

Meanwhile back at the Team Rocket HQ. Jessie, James, and Meowth are bringing in a caged Moltres.

Jessie: Boss, we have brought you Moltres.

Giovanni: Well done. Put him with the others after that come back here while I give you your next mission.

Jessie, James and Meowth do as instructed.

James: Okay, boss. How may we help you now?

Giovanni: For my plan to work, I'll need Dialgia, Palkia, Giratina, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza.

Meowth: But why only those Pokémon?

James: Yeah and why exclude the Unova Legendaries?

Giovanni: Because, the Pokémon I just stated is all we will need. Dialga controls time, Palkia controls space, Giratina controls matter, Groudon rules the land, Kyogre rules the seas, and Rayquaza rules the sky. With all these Pokémon at our side. Team Rocket can take over the world! So now return to Sinnoh and Hoenn and bring these Pokémon back to me. Don't let me down!

Jessie: Understood, sir!

Back in Pewter City the first round matchups were being displayed on the big screen monitor.

Johanna: Okay everyone now the first and second rounds will be single battles. Whereas the third and fourth rounds will be double battles. Okay now with that covered. First match is Brianna versus May.

Brianna: Go, Vibrava!

May: Glaceon! Use ice beam!

Glaceon's ice beam lands a critical hit and causes Brianna's points to go down by a lot.

Brianna: Use dragon breath.

May: Glaceon, use protect!

Glaceon does this at just the right moment and causes Brianna's points to go down a few.

Brianna: Use sand tomb.

Glaceon gets stuck inside an intense sandstorm. And May's points go down a few.

May: Uh-oh. Glaceon's stuck.

The sand tomb starts hurting Glaceon again and May's points go down more.

Brianna: Now use earthquake.

The earth quake lands a critical hit on Glaceon and causes May's points to go down by a significantly.

May: A-ha! Glaceon counter the sand tomb with blizzard!

The blizzard frees Glaceon from the sand tomb.

Brianna's points go down by a lot.

May: Now use ice beam!

Glaceon's ice beam knocks out Vibrava and causes Brianna's points to go down all the way.

Johanna: And so May is the winner!

Max: Yeah, that's showing 'em, sis!

Ash: Way to go May! You were awesome!

Johanna: Now for the next match we have Dawn versus Nando.

Nando: Ah, hello Dawn. Let's both do our best. Okay, my friend? Kricketot, go!

Dawn: Piplup! Use whirlpool!

Nando's points go down a little.

Nando: Quick tie it up with string shot. Now use bug buzz!

Dawn's points go down by a few.

Dawn: Oh no! Piplup's all tied up. What should I do?

Nando: Use struggle bug.

Dawn's points go down more.

Dawn: Brake free with bide!

Nando's points go down by a lot.

Nando: Use bug bite.

Dawn: Piplup dodge and use hydro pump!

Nando's points go down by few.

Nando: Use x-scissor!

Dawn: Piplup, counter by spinning and using whirlpool.

Piplup's whirlpool knocks out Kricketot and Nando's points go down all the way.

Johanna: And so the winner is Dawn.

Brock: Good job!

Ash: Yeah, way to go Dawn! You were awesome!

The next round wouldn't be held until tomorrow so the group stayed in a reserved hotel. Everyone was getting ready for bed.

Ash: Hey guys. Don't you think May and Dawn were both really great out there today.

Misty: Yeah, I have to admit. You guys did look pretty great.

Max: Definitely.

Dawn: Well thanks you guys!

May: Yeah, thanks!

Ash: No need to thank us. With how hard you two have been workin'. You deserve to win this!

Brock: Yes, I agree both May and Dawn have shown excellence so far in the Coordinator's Challenge. And no doubt, both of them will continue to show excellence until its end. But we have to keep in mind that only one of them can actually win.

A couple hours later, Ash woke up and went out into the hotel's backyard for some fresh air and thinking time.

Ash: Just four more months. And I'll be winning the Champion League. After that, I'll challenge whoever won the last Champion League and win! But of course, there's also the issue with Dawn and May. Drew's right. I have to make a decision soon.

Pikachu: Pika! Pika!

On a nearby mountain Raikou is roaring in the direction of the Team Rocket HQ.

Ash: Raikou?


	13. Chapter 13

When the group woke up the next morning, the Coordinator's Challenge began immediately.

Johanna: Okay now on the monitor are the matchups ups for the second round. First is Dawn versus Kenny.

Kenny: Good luck Deedee.

Dawn: Just for calling me that, you're going down! Go, Piplup!

Kenny: Machoke, go! Use focus energy.

Dawn: Quick, Piplup, use drill peck.

Kenny's points go down a little.

Kenny: Machoke, use karate chop!

Machoke's karate chop lands a critical hit and Dawn's points go down by a few.

Kenny: Now use high jump kick!

Dawn: Piplup dodge and use ice beam!

Machoke crashes and gets frozen by the ice beam. Kenny's points go down all the way.

Johanna: And so Dawn is the winner of this match. Now the second match will be Harley versus May.

Harley: I hope you're ready to lose to my Cacturne, May.

May: Only in your dreams Harley. Go Skitty!

Harley: Cacturne, go!

May: Skitty use ice beam!

Harley: Use sucker punch!

May's points go down by a few.

May: Skitty use sing.

Cacturne falls asleep.

May: Now use wake-up slap!

Harley's points go down by a lot.

Harley: Use sand attack! Now pin missile!

May's points go down a few.

May: Skitty, use double slap! Now assist!

Skitty's lets out Beautifly's silver wind and knocks out Cacturne. Harley's points go down all the way.

Johanna: May is the winner of this match. Please take a short break while set up the next rounds matchups.

Ash: Whoa, I can't believe how great both of them are doing.

Brock: Well, I'm sure they've been practicing hard since we last saw them.

Ash: Yeah.

Misty: Hey! What about me?

Ash: It's not always about you Misty!

Misty starts to back away as Ash yells.

Ash: Don't you get it?! I'm sick and tired of you always on my back! All you ever do is yell and lose your temper and worry about your ego that's too big for your own good.

Misty walks away and Ash sits back down.

Meanwhile back at the Team Rocket HQ, Jessie, James, and Meowth were bringing back a caged Dialgia and Palkia.

James: Boss, we've returned with the Sinnoh legendaries.

Giovanni: Well done. I'm impressed. Now all that's left is for Dr. Zager to finish his invention you think

Jessie: Well, how long do you think it'll take?

Giovanni: Probably around four months.

Meowth: Four months? But won't you be competing in the Champion League, boss?

Giovanni: Yes, but you see. It was only to keep an eye on that boy Ash. But it seems he won't be stopping me anytime soon. So it looks like Red was wrong after all.

Giovanni lets out a menacing evil laugh that echoes though the walls of the building. Red is sitting on a tree just outside. He has been listening to their whole conversation.

Red: Come on, Ash. Hurry up and realize what's going on already. What on earth are you doing right now?

Back at the Coordinator's challenge the next round had begun and it was May versus Solidad. Ash was eating peanuts and cheering May on.

Ash: Yeah, come on! You can do it May! (Sneezes)

Brock: Bless you.

Ash: Thanks Brock.

Max: You know, they say when you sneeze that someone's talking about you?

Ash: Come on Max, that's not really true, you know.

May: Beautifly, Blaziken, take the stage!

Solidad: Slowbro, Lapras, let's go!

May: I'm not gonna lose to you again, Solidad.

Solidad: Yeah? Well, we'll see. Slowbro, Lapras use double ice beam!

May's points go down by a few.

May: Beautifly use silver wind, Blaziken, use fire spin!

Slowbro and Lapras get trapped in the combined silver wind and fire spin. Solidad's points go down significantly.

Solidad: Slowbro, use psychic and break free! Now Lapras, body slam Beautifly!

May: Blaziken, protect Beautifly with high jump kick!

Solidad's points go down by a few.

Solidad: Slowbro, use psywave, Lapras use hydro pump!

The psywave and hydro pumps both lands critical hits on Beautifly and Blaziken respectively and May's points go down significantly.

May: Beautifly, use gust. Blaziken, quick use double kick!

While the gust is blocking Slwobro's and Lapras' vision Blaziken double kicks them, one kick for Slowbro, one for Lapras knocking them both out and causing Solidad's points to go down all the way.

Johanna: And so the winner of this match is May.

Meanwhile Jessie and James were sent to gather some extra Pokémon for Giovanni just to keep them busy.

Jessie: Phew! I'm exhausted. I mean we already captured a handful of legendaries. Did we have to go looking for more Pokémon?

James: Of course we have to. It's the boss's orders.

?: Help!

Jessie: You guys heard that too, right?

Meowth: Yeah, it sounds like a little girl was crying for help?

Jessie: Well, James. Should we go help her?

James: Huh? Of course we should! We may be villains but we're not animals! No offense Meowth!

Meowth: None taken.

The girl screams again and James runs over to save her before she falls off a cliff she was hanging on to.

James: Are you okay?

Girl: Yeah, I'm fine. Who are you?

Jessie: Prepare for trouble.

James: Not now, Jessie! I'm James and over there is Jessie and Meowth. So what's your name?

Evelyn: My name is Evelyn.

Meowth: So what were you doing all the ways out here on this cliff?

Evelyn: I got lost.

Jessie: You got lost?

Evelyn: Yeah, I was running away from the foster home because the foster parents there are really mean. But I started getting chased by wild Beedrill and before I knew it. I was falling off of this cliff.

James turns away for a moment to talk to Jessie and Meowth in private.

James: What should we do?

Jessie: What do you mean?

James: She's an innocent lost little girl. We can't just do nothing.

Suddenly a swarm of angry Beedrill appears.

Evelyn: Oh no!

James: Don't worry. We'll protect you! Jessie, it's time we used our secret weapon we got when we traveled back to Hoenn.

Jessie: Right. Go Arbok!

James: Wheezing, you too! Now, use smoke screen!

Jessie: Arbok, use poison sting!

James: Now, quick, let's get out of here! Come on Evelyn!

Evelyn: Huh?

James: You're coming with us now. A little girl like you shouldn't be wandering around all on her own.

And so Team Rocket went back to headquarters with Evelyn and put her in bed in a guest room.

James: Hey, guys? Do you ever get the feeling that we're better at being good than we are at being bad?

Jessie: Well, yeah. I guess you're right. But what are we supposed to do about it? I mean we can't just quit Team Rocket. Can we?

Meanwhile the third round of the Coordinator's challenge had just started and it was Dawn versus Ursula.

Ursula: Well, Dawn. You managed to get this far. But now it's time for you to lose.

Dawn: Ursula, the day I lose to you, is the day Conway stops being a stalker.

Ursula: Cocky, are we? Go, Gabite and Wormadam!

Dawn: Pachirisu, Mamoswine, let's go! Pachirisu, use hyper fang on Wormadam, Mamoswine, ice beam on Gabite.

Both attacks lands critical hits and Ursula's points go down by a lot.

Ursula: Wormadam, use rock blast, Gabite, you use earthquake!

Dawn's points go down by a few.

Dawn: Pachirisu, thunder on Wormadam, Mamoswine, take down on Gabite!

Ursula: Wormadam, move in front of Gabite and use protect! Now Gabite, use dragon pulse!

Dawn's points go down significantly.

Dawn: Mamoswine, use ice shard on Pachirisu! Now Pachirisu use start running and use discharge!

The ball of ice starts rolling faster and faster until it collides with Gabite and Wormadam. Ursula's points go down all the way.

Johanna: And so the winner is Dawn. Now please standby while we put in the matchups for the next round.

Ash: Hey, Dawn May. Congratulations on making it all the way to the Semi-finals.

Drew: Yeah, May. You've done amazing so far. And I'm sure you'll keep doing amazing no matter wh your opponent is.

May: Oh, well thanks Drew.

Brock: Hey guys you might wanna look up at the monitor.

The monitor had both matchups for the Semi-Finals on screen. It was Dawn versus Zoey. And Drew versus May.


	14. Chapter 14

Johanna: Okay, now the first match of the Semifinals will officially begin. Dawn versus Zoey.

Zoey: I'm going with Glameow and Leafeon!

Dawn: Go, Quilava, and Buneary!

Zoey: Leafeon, use helping hand. Glameow use shadow ball and Buneary!

Dawn's points go down by a few.

Dawn: Quilava, use smokescreen. Now, Buneary use ice punch on Leafeon!

Zoey's points go down by a few.

Zoey: Leafeon use synthesis.

Dawn: Quilava, use flamethrower.

Zoey: Glameow, run in front of Leafeon and use protect!

Dawn's points go down significantly.

Dawn: Buneary, use ice beam on Leafeon.

Zoey: Glameow, intercept with sucker punch!

Dawn's points go down more.

Zoey: Now Leafeon use leaf blade on Buneary!

Dawn: Quilava, help out Buneary by countering with flamethrower!

Quilava flamethrower lands a critical hit and Zoey's points go down by a lot.

Zoey: Leafeon, use solar beam. Glameow, guard Leafeon.

Dawn: Quilava, use flame burst!

Quilava's eruption strikes both Leafeon and Glameow

Zoey's points go down even more.

Zoey: Glameow, use hone claws. Leafeon use bullet seed.

Dawn: Buneary, dodge with bounce, now Quilava use earthquake!

Earthquake lands critical hits on Glameow and Leafeon. Zoey's points go down by a few.

Zoey: Now, Glameow use shadow claw!

Dawn: Buneary, come back down and use jump kick on Leafeon!

Zoey: Leafeon, dodge!

Leafeon dodges and Buneary takes severe damage. Dawn's points go down halfway.

Dawn: Quilava, use flame charge on Leafeon. Buneary, use ice beam on Glameow.

Zoey: Leafeon, counter with energy ball. Glameow, you counter with shadow ball!

Dawn: Quilava, use swift!

Zoey's points go down by a few.

Zoey: Leafeon, use helping hand. Glameow use night slash!

Dawn's points go down a little.

Dawn: Quilava use howl and follow with crush claw! Buneary use drain punch then follow with ice punch!

Zoey's points go down halfway.

Zoey: Glameow, Leafeon, double iron tail!

Dawn's points go down by a few.

Dawn: Buneary, use, helping hand. Quilava, use heat wave!

Quilava's heat wave burns Glameow and Leafeon.

Zoey's points go down by a few.

Zoey: Glameow, use shadow ball on Quilava, Leafeon, seed bomb on Buneary!

Dawn: Buneary, Quilava, dodge it!

Glameow and Leafeon take damage from their burns.

Dawn: Now, Buneary use dizzy punch on Glameow! Now on Leafeon!

Glameow and Leafeon both confused.

Zoey: Glameow, use shadow claw on Quilava. Leafeon use leaf blade on Buneary.

Glameow and Leafeon use their respective attack on each other instead out of confusion and knock each other out. Zoey's points go down all the way.

Johanna: And so the winner of this match is Dawn. Now the next match is Drew versus May.

Drew: May, good luck.

May: Thanks, good luck to you too, Drew.

Drew: Roserade and Absol, let's go!

May: Go, Wartortle and Venusaur!

Drew: Roserade, magical leaf on Venusaur. Absol, razor wind on Wartortle.

May's points go down a little.

May: Wartortle, use hydro pump on Absol, Venusaur, use frenzy plant on Roserade.

Both attacks land critical hits and Drew's points go down by a lot.

Drew: Roserade, use razor leaf on Venusaur. Absol, use quick attack on Wartortle.

May's points go down a little.

May: Venusaur, use sunny day, Wartortle use surf!

Wartortle surf lands a critical hit and Drew's points go down by a few.

May: (In her mind) What's going on with Drew. It's almost like, he's not even trying.

Drew: Roserade, use razor leaf on Venusaur, Absol quick attack on Wartortle.

May: Venusaur counter with leaf storm! Wartortle, defend with withdraw!

Drew's points go down by a lot.

Drew: Roserade, use magical leaf on Venusaur. Absol, razor wind on Wartortle.

May: Wartortle, use protect. Now, Venusaur use bulldoze!

Venusuar's bulldoze lands a critical hit on both Roserade and Absol. Drew's points go down halfway.

Drew: Roserade, use razor leaf…

May: Drew! Stop!

Drew: Huh? What's wrong May?

May: I know you're going easy on me, Drew. Listen, I know you care about me and want me to win. And it's okay if you want someone else to win. But still, if you're a true Coordinator, you'd want to win too!

Drew: May…

May: And besides, if you really care about me, then please don't go easy on me at all. Because that way, I can win and be sure of my true skills as a Coordinator, that's why I entered in the Coordinator's Challenge. And did you ever think about your Pokémon? What if they wanted to win too?

Drew:…

Drew kneels down to his Pokémon.

Roserade, Absol. Do you guys want to win?

Roserade and Absol nod.

Drew: Right, Roserade, Absol. I'm sorry.

Drew gets back up and looks straight into May's eyes.

Drew: May, I'm sorry to you as well. Now, if testing your true skills as a Coordinator's is what you want to do. Well then I'll be glad to help! Roserade, use mega drain on Wartortle! Absol use dark pulse on Venusaur!

May's points go down by a lot.

May: Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about! Venusaur, use solar beam on Absol. Wartortle, use rain dance.

Drew: Roserade, use leech seed on Wartortle.

May: Wartortle, counter it with rapid spin!

Drew: Roserade, use cotton spore on Wartortle! Absol, night slash on Venusaur!

May's points go down halfway.

May: Venusaur, use toxic on Roserade and follow up with sleep powder on Absol.

Drew's points go down by a little.

Drew: Roserade, use energy ball on Wartortle!

May: Wartortle, use counter with ice punch! Now Venusaur, use venoshock on Roserade. Wartortle hydro pump on Absol!

Both attacks land critical hits and knock out Roserade and Absol. Drew's points go down all the way.

Johanna: And so May wins is the winner of this match everyone. Now we need to set up the stage. So the next round won't take place until tomorrow.

A while later back at the hotel the group was celebrating Dawn and May making it to the finals. Drew, Zoey, Solidad, Ursula, Harley, Nando, Brianna, and Kenny were also there.

Ash: Congratulation, you guys! You were awesome!

Brock: Yeah, you guys both deserved to make it this far.

Dawn: Well, geez. Thanks you guys.

May: Yeah, thanks everybody.

Brock: A toast to the two best Coordinator's in the world.

After the party was over, everyone went to sleep. Max walked over to Ash to wake him up.

Ash: Huh? What is it Max?

Max: We both still need one more badge before we can actually compete in the Champion League.

Ash: I know.

Max: So come on! Let's go find someone to battle!

Ash: But Max. It's really late. And I've got a lot on my mind right now.

Max: But I just can't wait. Watching May and Dawn in the Coordinator's Challenge got me really hyped up for the Champion League.

Ash: Okay, fine. Let's go. I doubt we'll find anyone else who wants to battle at this time of night though.

After a while, Ash and Max came across Soren and Rocko.

Soren and Rocko: Ash, is that you?!

Ash: Oh, Soren and Rocko. Why are you guys here in Kanto. Forget that! Why are you out here so late!

Soren: Isn't it obvious. Because, Rocko and I are entering in the Champion League and we're looking for battles.

Rocko: Yeah, and you're out late too, you know.

Ash: Not my choice.

Soren: So since there's four of us, let's have a tag battle.

Max: Sounds good! What'cha think, Ash?

Ash: Whatever, let's just hurry up, okay?

Soren: Go, Braviary!

Rocko: Go, Excadrill!

Max: Breloom, let's go!

Ash: Okay, Charizard I guess.

Max: Charizard, could you please wake Ash up with flamethrower.

Charizard nods and uses flamethrower on Ash.

Ash: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. Okay! Okay! I'm awake! I'm awake!

Max: Well, it's about time.

Ash: Max..I…hate you.

Max: Breloom, use bulk up.

Ash: Charizard use dragon tail on Braviary!

Rocko: Excadrill, use drill run on Breloom!

Max: Breloom, dodge it and use sunny day!

Soren: Braviary, use brave bird.

Ash: Charizard, counter with flamethrower!

Max: Now, Breloom finish Excadrill off with a solar beam!

Ash: Charizard, wrap this up with blast burn on Braviary!

Both attacks knock out Excadrill and Braviary.

Max: Yeah, we did it! We won Ash! Now we both finally have eight badges.

Ash: Yeah. Champion League, here we come!

The next morning it was time for the final round of the Coordinator's challenge.

Johanna: Okay everyone you've witnessed sixty four Coordinator's throughout all of this. But now yo're about to see the best of the best go up against each other right here. Dawn from Twinleaf town versus May from Petalburg City!

**Okay, so I have been really slow on these chapters because of this watch?v=6TBfykaoZnk, yeah it kind of feels like little waste of time now. Its a little video I did for the fanfiction, so you can check it out if you wanna.**


	15. Chapter 15

Johanna: And now the final round will get underway! It'll be a triple battle and as soon as one side runs out of contest points or a Pokémon is unable to battle the other side will be declared the winner. Begin!

Dawn: Hey, May. Let's both do our best. But I'm warning you, I'm not gonna lose.

May: Funny, I was about to say the same thing. Blaziken, Beautifly, Glaceon, take the stage.

Dawn: Piplup, Togekiss, Pachirisu, spotlight!

May: Blaziken, use jump kick on Pachirisu.

Dawn's points go down a little.

Dawn: Piplup, bubble beam on Blaziken.

May's points go down a little.

May: Blaziken, use flamethrower on Piplup, Glaceon surround it with ice beam!

Dawn's points go down by a lot.

Dawn: Togekiss, use sky attack!

May's points go down by a few.

May: Beautifly, use signal beam on Togekiss!

Dawn: Togekiss, dodge it!

May's points go down by a lot.

May: Glaceon, use ice shard on Togekiss!

Dawn: Piplup protect Togekiss by spinning and using whirlpool!

May's points go down a halfway.

May: Blaziken use fire spin, Beautifly surround the fire spin with silver wind.

Dawn's points go down halfway.

May: Now Blaziken use blaze kick on Pachirisu!

Dawn's points go down by a few.

Dawn: Piplup use rain dance! Now Pachirisu use thunder!

May's points go down by a few.

May: Beautifly use bug buzz on Piplup!

Dawn's points go down by a little.

Dawn: Pachirisu use discharge on Beautifly!

May's points go down by a little.

May: Blaziken, use jump kick on Pachirisu.

Dawn: Pachirisu counter with thunder!

May's points go down by a few.

May: Glaceon, use icy wind!

Dawn: Piplup counter with ice beam!

Both Dawn and May's points go down a little.

Dawn: Piplup. Togekiss, use water pulse and aura sphere together on Blaziken!

May's points go down significantly.

May: Glaceon, use ice shard!

Dawn: Piplup counter with hydro pump!

May: Beautifly, protect Glaceon by spinning and using silver wind!

Dawn's points go down significantly.

Both Dawn and May's points are tied with one minute on the clock.

May: Blaziken use flamethrower on Togekiss!

Dawn: Togekiss, counter with aura sphere!

May: Glaceon help Blaziken by countering with icy wind!

Dawn: Pachirisu, counter that with discharge!

May: Beautifly silver wind!

Dawn: Piplup, hydro pump!

10 seconds are left on the clock. Dawn and May's points are still evenly tied.

May: Blaziken blaze kick!

Dawn: Togekiss, sky attack!

The two attacks collide into a huge smoky explosion. The time reaches zero and the smoke clears revealing that both Togekiss and Blaziken have fainted.

Johanna: It's a draw! And so that means. It is an honor for me to present to you. The Top-Coordinator's Dawn and May.

Ash: So then. They both won?

Brock: Hm. A draw. I never would've expected that one. But hey, at least they both fulfilled their dream together, as friends and rivals.

Ash: Yeah.

May: Well Dawn, we did it congratulations!

Dawn: Yeah, congratulations to you too, May!

A little bit away from the Coordinator's challenge, Misty was sitting underneath a tree when Ritchie walked over.

Ritchie: Hey, Misty.

Misty: Oh, Hey Ritchie

Ritchie: What's wrong?

Misty: Nothing. Why do you ask?

Ritchie: Because I can tell that something is wrong. Come on, it's okay. Tell me why you're upset.

Misty: Well, it's just that earlier Ash started yelling at me. And he kind of hurt my feelings.

Misty starts crying again. Ritchie hands Misty a tissue.

Ritchie: Well, what he say?

Misty: Stuff like how I have a big ego and I'm too selfish for my own good.

Ritchie: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Misty. By the way, I heard you won the Water Specialists Conference. Congratulations ! I'm happy for you.

Misty: Thanks Ritchie. So how many badges do you have for the Champion League?

Ritchie: I've got six of 'em now.

Misty: Oh cool! So then you only need two more.

Ritchie: Yep. I just hope I can do as well in the Champion League as you did in the Water Specialists Conference.

Misty: I'm sure you will. Ritchie, you're a really nice guy, you know that?

Ritchie: You really think so?

Misty: I know so.

Misty kisses Ritchie on the lips and he kisses back.

A while later Misty comes back with Ritchie at her side.

Ash: Hey Misty. Listen, I'm sorry about what I said the other day. It's just that you have to learn that I don't like you as anything more than a friend, okay?

Misty: Whatever.

Ash: Um, o-kay.

Everyone decided to have a party to for Dawn and May. Once the celebration was over Ash and Co. headed over to Pallet Town where Ash would train for the next four months before the Champion League. Meanwhile at the Team Rocket HQ, Jessie and James were reading Evelyn a bed time story.

Jessie: Everybody was saved and celebrated with a fabulous party.

James: And al the little people in the village lived happily ever after.

Jessie and James: The End.

Evelyn fell sound asleep at those words. Jessie and James both looked at her pondering the same thought.

Jessie: Hey James?

James: Yes, Jessie?

Jessie: Have you ever wondered what it be like to settle down and get married?

Jessibelle immediately came to James' mind and he started freaking out. Jessie ignoring him continued.

Jessie: And raise a kid, and have a family?

James started to calm down and started speaking.

James: You know. I actually haven't until this little girl came into our lives.

Jessie: I mean, I know we said we'd follow any orders Giovanni gives us, but-

James: But, we are way better a t being the good guys than we at being the bad ones. After all we are sitting here taking care of Evelyn and reading her goodnight stories.

Giovanni comes into the room.

Giovanni: You still haven't found that girls parents yet?

Jessie: No sir.

Giovanni: Well, you can't keep her here for much longer. SO you better find something to do with her. Soon our mission will be accomplished.

Four months later in Viridian City, the Champion League is getting started. Paul, Ritchie, and Barry walk up to Ash.

Paul: Well well, if isn't Ash. Glad you could make it.

Barry: Man, this is gonna be so cool! The Champion League! And I can't wait till I win it!

Ash: What makes you think you're gonna win, huh?

Barry: Easy. Because I'm awesome!

Ritchie: Well, I just can't wait to have some fun battles.

Misty: Ritchie! You got all your badges. I'm so proud of you.

Misty kisses Ritchie on the cheek.

Ritchie: Thanks, Misty.

Brock: (sighs) Everyone gets to find love but me.

Ash: Hey, come on cheer up Brock.

Brandon walks up to the center and starts speaking into the microphone.

Brandon: Congratulations, trainers. A year ago I sent you off with but a single badge to go and collect seven more. And all of you who are here today have accomplished this. And I must say, I couldn't be prouder. Now let us begin the Champion League! We will start off with a Preliminary round of one-on-one matches. If you lose you will be out of the tournament. We will continue this until there are only sixty four trainers left standing. Now with that said, Please look at the big screen monitor to see your opponent. Ash was set to battle Casey.

Casey: Okay, Ash, let's do this. Go Beedrill!

Ash: (Grins) Pidgeot, I choose you!

Misty: When did Ash get Pidgeot back?

Brock: When we went back around Kanto again. Ash came back for it just like he said he would.

Casey: Beedrill use pin missile!

Ash: Dodge it with aerial ace!

Casey: Use poison jab!

Ash: Pidgeot, wing attack!

Casey: Beedrill, use twinneedle!

Ash: Pidgeot dodge it! Now wrap this up with air slash!

Pidgeot knocks outs Beedrill.

Ash: Alright! We won! Good job, Pidgeot. Yeah, this Champion League is gonna be a piece of cake. Right Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika!


	16. Chapter 16

On the big screen monitor the next preliminary matches were being displayed. Ash's opponent this time was Lyra.

Lyra: Go, Marill!

Ash: Bulbasaur, let's go!

Lyra: Marill use bubble beam!

Ash: Bulbasaur, use razor leaf!

Lyra: Aqua tail, now!

Ash: Bulbasaur, dodge and use seed bomb!

Lyra: Marill, hydro pump!

Ash: Bulbasaur, solar beam!

Solar beam knocks out Marill.

On the screen monitor Ash's next opponent is Tyson.

Tyson: Let's go Meowth!

Ash: Noctowl, go! Use air slash!

Tyson: Meowth, dodge it! Now use thunderbolt!

Meowth's thunderbolt lands a critical hit.

Ash: Noctowl! Are you okay!

Noctowl: Noctowl!

Ash: Alright! Use psychic!

Tyson: Meowth, fury swipes!

Ash: Noctowl, dodge!

Tyson: Iron tail!

Ash: Now use sky attack!

Tyson: Meowth, double team.

Ash: The real ones in the middle!

Noctowl knocks out Meowth.

On the monitor Ash's next match is against Morrison.

Morrison: Go, Metang!

Ash: Okay then. Glalie, let's go!

Morrison: Metang, use metal claw!

Ash: Glalie, ice beam!

Morrison: Use meteor mash!

Ash: Glailie, icy wind!

Morrison: Metang, counter with hyper beam!

The hyper beam lands a critical hit on Glailie.

Morrison: Oh yeah! We've got this one in the bag, Metang!

Ash: Yeah, that's what you think. But now since you used hyper beam, Metang can't move for a while. That means you can't dodge this.

Ash: Glailie, use sheer cold!

Metang instantly faints.

On the monitor Ash's next opponent is Harrison.

Harrison: Blaziken, let's go!

Ash: Blaziken, huh? Infernape, I choose you!

Harrison: Blaziken, use over heat!

Ash: Infernape, you use over heat too!

Harrison: Blaziken, blaze kick!

Ash: Infernape, you use fire punch!

Harrison: Jump kick!

Ash: Dodge and use close combat!

Harrison: Flamethrower go!

Ash: Counter with flame wheel!

Harrison: Double punch!

Ash: Infernape, mach punch, let's go!

Infernape's mach punch knocks out Blaziken.

Once all of the other matches finished Brandon walked up to the center again and started speaking.

Brandon: Okay, trainers. We are now halfway through the preliminaries. SO go ahead and take a short break.

Once Brandon finished speaking Ash walked up to his friends in the stand.

Brock: Great job so far Ash.

Ash: Thanks Brock.

Paul: Glad to see you're still in the race, Ash.

Ash: Yeah, same to you, Paul.

A young man covered in wet seaweed and funk with a long beard that made him look way older than he was sneaked up behind Dawn.

?: Pleasure to see you hear my dear Dawn.

Dawn turned around and shrieked.

Dawn: Who the heck are you?!

Conway: Why, don't you recognize me? I'm Conway.

Dawn: Stop stalking me ya creep!

Conway: Ash, Paul. I will win the battle for Dawn's heart mark my words!

Ash: You really need to get like a hobby or somethin'.

Paul: How on earth are you still alive?

Conway: Oh Paul, my boy. Don't you see. You'll never get rid of me that easily.

Conway starts laughing creepily as everyone else slowly backs away from him until Ash bumps into a man in a business suit.

Ash: Oh, sorry.

?: Don't worry about, it's fine young man. By the way, my name is Geo. And might I ask what yours is.

Ash: I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. And this is my partner Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Geo: Well, it's very nice to meet you. And I look forward to battling you in the Champion League.

Ash: Yeah, same here!

A little while later the second half of the preliminaries began.

Brandon: Okay, everyone now we will finish of the preliminary rounds with three-on-three battles.

Ash's opponent was Trip.

Trip: Go, Frillish!

Ash: Go, Meganium!

Trip: Frillish, use shadow ball!

Ash: Meganium, razor leaf!

Trip: Frillish, use hydro pump!

Ash: Meganium, use vine whip to dodge! Now energy ball!

The energy ball knocks Frillish out.

Trip: Conkledurr, go! Use bulk up!

Ash: Meganium, use sunny day!

Trip: Now close combat!

Ash: Solar beam!

Trip: Use brick break!

Conkledurr's brick break knocks out Meganium.

Ash: Let's go Typloshion! Use flame charge!

Trip: Conkledurr, cross chop!

Ash: Typloshion: Use eruption!

Trip: Quick use, brick break!

Ash: Counter with flamethrower!

Trip: Use dynamic punch!

Ash: Typloshion, use blast burn!

Blast burn lands a critical hit and Conkledurr faints.

Trip: Go, Sereperior! Use leer.

Ash: Typloshion, use flamethrower!

Trip: Sereperior dodge it. Now use bind!

Ash: Come on Typloshion! You gotta break free!

Trip: Now use hyper beam!

Sereperior's hyper beam does serious damage to Typloshion and knocks it out.

Ash: Go Kingler! Use mud shot!

Trip: Sereperior, dodge! Now use leaf blade!

Ash: Kingler, vicegrip, let's go!

Trip: Use leaf storm!

Ash: Kingler!

Trip: Now, solar beam!

Ash: Dodge it and use crabhammer!

Trip: Sereperior, use frenzy plant!

Ash: Kingler quick, use metal claw!

Kingler knocks Sereperior out with its metal claw. Ash looked up on the monitor. His next opponent was Conway.

Conway: Well, Ash. Let's make this a duel for Dawn's heart!

Ash: Would ya just give it up already?

Dawn: Come on Ash beat him good!

Conway: Licklicky, go!

Ash: Heracross, let's go!

Conway: Use lick!

Ash: Heracross dodge and use aerial ace!

Conway: Use defense curl. Now use screech!

Ash: Heracross, close combat!

Conway: Now quick, use wrap!

As Licklicky wraps itself around Heracross it gets a wide smile across its face.

Ash: Conway, you're Licklicky is about just as creepy as you are.

Conway: Use lick!

Heracross becomes paralyzed and Licklicky lets it go.

Ash: Oh no! Heracross!

Conway: Use gyro ball!

The gyro ball causes Heracross to faint.

Ash: Okay then. Emboar, let's go! Use flame charge!

Conway: Licklicky, use wrap!

Ash: Dodge it and use arm thrust! Now use overheat!

Overheat knocks out Licklicky.

Conway: Dusknoir, let's go! Use trick room. Now use shadow punch!

Ash: Emboar, use brick break!

Conway: Now use will-o-wisp!

The will-o-wisp gives Emboar a burn.

Ash: Emboar, use fire pledge!

Conway: Dusknoir, use hex!

Dusknoir hex knocks out Emboar.

Brock: Well this is bad. Ash only has one Pokémon left whereas Conway still has two.

May: I hope Ash will win.

Max: Oh, he's gonna win. Just wait and see.

Ash: Floatzel, I choose you! Now use hydro pump!

Conway: Dusknoir use disable! Now will-o-wisp!

Ash: Floatzel, use your countershield!

Conway: Dusknoir, now use ice punch!

Dusknoir's ice punch freezes Floatzel.

Ash: Floatzel! No!


	17. Chapter 17

Conway: Well, Ash. It looks I win. Hahaha!

Ash: I wouldn't be so sure about that Conway.

Conway: Huh?

Ash: Now Floatzel, use scald!

Floatzel's scald manages to thaw out the ice.

Conway: What? Impossible! I don't believe it.

Ash: Yeah? Well, believe it! Floatzel, use ice aqua jet!

Floatzel's ice aqua jet knocks out Dusknoir.

Conway: Very well. Let's go Shuckle!

Ash: Use water pulse!

Conway: Use withdraw! Now x-scissor!

Ash: Floatzel, dodge and use hydro pump!

Conway: Shuckle, bug bite go!

Ash: Floatzel, use ice beam!

Floatzel ice beam causes Dusknoir to faint.

Ash's next opponent was Katherine.

Katherine: Go Mandibuzz!

Ash: Swellow, let's go!

Katherine: Mandibuzz use air slash!

Ash: Swellow, dodge and use aerial ace!

Katherine: Mandibuzz, use dark pulse!

Ash: Swellow, sky attack!

Swellow knocks out Mandibuzz.

Katherine: Go, Minccino! Use swift!

Ash: Swellow, dodge it! Now use air slash!

Katherine: Minccino, use sing!

Swellow immediately falls asleep.

Ash: No, Swellow! Come on, you've gotta wake up!

Katherine: Now, tail slap! Now thunderbolt!

The thunderbolt knocks Swellow out.

Ash: Scrafty, go! Use brick break!

Katherine: Minccino, use swift!

Ash: Scrafty, focus blast!

Scrafty focus blast lands a critical hit.

Katherine: Now, use sing!

Scrafty immediately fell asleep.

Ash was about to yell out to Scrafty but he stayed completely calm.

Ash: Use sleep talk!

Scrafty used high jump kick and knocked Minccino out.

Katherine: Gothorita, let's go! Use psybeam!

Ash: Focus punch, let's go!

Katherine: Use fake tears.

Gothorita starts crying and Scrafty stops mid focus punch.

Ash: Come on Scrafty don't gall for it! She's faking, it's in the name!

Katherine: Use psychic!

Ash: Scrafty, low kick go! Now use dark pulse!

The dark pulse causes Gothorita to faints.

Ash's next opponent was Cameron.

Cameron: Go, Ferrothorn!

Ash: Leavanny, I choose you! Use razor leaf!

Cameron: Ferrothorn, use metal claw!

Ash: Leavanni struggle bug!

Cameron: Pin missile go!

Ash: dodge them all and use x-scissor!

Leavanny knocks out Ferrothorn.

Cameron: Okay, go Samurott! Use swords dance! Now use slash!

Ash: Leavanni, bug bite!

Cameron: Use hydro pump!

Ash: Leavanny, counter with leaf storm!

Cameron: Aqua tail now!

The aqua tail causes Leavanny to faints.

Ash: Go Torterra. Use energy ball!

Cameron: Water pulse, go!

Ash: Use earthquake!

Cameron: Ice beam!

Ash: Use giga drain!

Cameron: Samurott, use hydro canon!

Ash: Torterra counter with frenzy plant!

Both attacks collide and knock both Pokémon out.

Cameron: Lucario, go!

Ash: Pikachu, you ready?

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: Use quick attack!

Cameron: Lucario, close combat!

Ash: Use thunder bolt!

Cameron: Use force palm!

Ash: Pikachu dodge it! Now use iron tail!

Cameron: Lucario, quick! Aura sphere!

Ash: Now, use electro ball!

Lucario faints from the electro ball.

Ash's next opponent being displayed on the monitor is Stephan.

Stephan: Zebstrika go!

Ash: Seismitoad, let's go!

Stephan: Zebstrika, use flare blitz!

Ash: Seismitoad, use water pulse!

Stephan: Flame charge go!

Ash: Use acid!

Stephan: Use overheat!

Ash: Counter it with hydro pump!

Zebstrika faints from the hydro pump.

Stephan: Go, Liepard! Use shadow claw!

Ash: Dodge it! Now use muddy water.

Stephan: Liepard, use night slash!

Ash: Seismitoad, use sludge bomb!

Stephan: Liepard, dodge! Now use sucker punch!

Ash: Quick use drain punch!

Seismitoad's drain punch knocks out Liepard.

Stephan: Sawk, let's go! Use bulk up!

Ash: Seismitoad, use muddy water!

Stephan: Brick break go!

Ash: Seismitoad use sludge bomb!

Stephan: Use jump kick!

Sawk knocks out Seismitoad.

Ash: Staraptor go! Use aerial ace!

Stephan: Use close combat!

Ash: Now use wing attack!

Stephan: Sawk, dodge! Okay, use reversal!

Ash: Counter it with brave bird!

Sawk faints from the brave bird.

Ash's next opponent being displayed is Bianca.

Bianca: Go, Minccino!

Ash: Come on out Torkoal! Use smokescreen!

Bianca: Minccino, use swift!

Ash: Torkoal, use iron defense! Now flamethrower!

Bianca: Use tail slap!

Ash: Dodge and use overheat!

Overheat knocks Minccino out.

Bianca: Let's go Emboar.

Ash: Torkoal, use body slam!

Bianca: Emboar, arm thrust go!

Ash: Use iron defense. Now use heat wave!

Bianca: Emboar, use blast burn.

Ash: Torkoal, are you okay?

Torkoal nods and blows steam out of nose and shell.

Ash: Okay then, use heat wave!

Bianca: Emboar, flame charge!

Ash: Dodge and use lava plume!

Lava plume causes Emboar to faint.

Bianca: Okay, go Escavalier! Use swords dance!

Ash: Torkoal, flamethrower!

Bianca: Iron head go!

Ash: Quick, use smoke screen!

Bianca: Escavalier, use bug buzz!

Ash: Torkoal, overheat now!

Bianca: Quick use giga impact!

Ash: Iron defense! Okay wrap this up with inferno!

Ash: Oh yeah, we did it again!

Ash runs up to the stands with his friends.

May: Hey, good job Ash, you were amazing out there.

Ash: You really think so? Thanks, May!

Dawn: Yeah, Ash you were awesome! You're gonna win this no doubt!

Ash: Thanks Dawn!

Dawn and May look at each other both realizing what the other was thinking.

Dawn: Hey um, Ash?

Ash: Yeah?

May: We were thinking maybe after the Champion League is over, we could go out to dinner.

Dawn: Yeah, you know just the three of us?

Ash: Sure, sounds fun!

Paul is standing with his arms crossed watching the battle. Conway was hiding in the bushes with binoculars over his eyes.

Conway: Oh Ash, you're so lucky. If only you understood.

Paul bangs Conway on the head.

Paul: Take a hike ya creep.

Ash turned to watch the next battle. Geo was battling against a trainer named Fred.

Geo: Come out, Rhyperior.

Fred: Go, Shiftry! Use razor leaf!

Geo: Use hammer arm.

Shiftry immediately faints from the hammer arm.

Fred: Wailord, let's go! Hydro pump!

Geo: Megahorn.

Megahorn knocks out Wailord.

Fred: Beartic go! Use icicle crash!

Geo: Earthquake.

Beartic faints from Rhyperior's earthquake.

Geo: You're no challenge. You don't deserve to be here. Give up.

Geo walks away but stops as soon as Ash shouts.

Ash: Geo! What's that all about!

Geo: It's simple really. Whoever can lose that easily isn't qualified to be a Pokémon Master.

Ash: Well then what does qualify you?!

Geo: Well, I don't know, perhaps actually _winning. _

Ash: Yeah? Well I say you're wrong! I think as long as you try you're best all that other stuff doesn't matter!

Geo: Well then, prove it by making it to the finals and defeating me in battle.


	18. Chapter 18

On the big screen monitor Ash's next opponent being displayed was Nando.

Nando: Sunflora, go!

Ash: Muk, I choose you! Use sludge bomb!

Nando: Sunflora, absorb.

Ash: Muk, sludge wave go!

Nando: Sunflora, use leech seed!

Ash: Muk, use sludge bomb!

Nando: Now use razor leaf.

Ash: Quick, use double team!

Nando: Mega drain!

Ash: Counter with gunk shot!

Muk's gunk shot knocks out Sunflora.

Nando: Go, Armaldo go! Use crush claw!

Ash: Muk, use mud shot!

Nando: Now use x-scissor!

Muk faints from the x-scissor.

Ash: Unfezant, let's go! Use aerial ace!

Nando: Armaldo, crush claw!

Ash: Dodge and use air slash!

Nando: Use hone claws! Now metal claw go!

Ash: Unfezant, acrobatics, let's go!

Nando: Armaldo, use ancient power!

Ash: Unfezant dodge and use sky attack!

Unfezant knocks out Armaldo.

Nando: Go, Lopunny! Use bounce!

Ash: Unfezant use air cutter!

Nando: Lopunny, ice beam now!

Lopunny's ice beam knocks out Unfezant.

Ash: Go, Tauros. Use take down!

Nando: Use jump kick!

Ash: Use horn attack, let's go!

Nando: Lopunny, use dizzy punch!

Ash: Hyper beam!

They hyper beam causes Lopunny to faint.

On the monitor, the next opponent being displayed for Ash is Virgil.

Virgil: Flareon, go!

Ash: Okay, go, Oshawott!

Virgil: Use fire fang!

Ash: Aqua jet let's go!

Virgil: Fire blast, go!

Ash: Oshawott dodge and use razor shall!

Virgil: Flareon, use lava plume!

Ash: Counter with aqua tail!

Flareon faints from the aqua tail.

Virgil: Leafeon, go! Razor leaf now!

Ash: Use aqua jet!

Virgil: Magical leaf!

Ash: Quick, use hydro pump!

Virgil: Magical leaf once more!

Leafeon's magical leaf knocks out Oshawott!

Ash: Now go, Serperior! Use leaf tornado!

Virgil: Now Leafeon, use leaf blade!

Ash: Serperior, you use leaf blade too! Now leaf storm go!

Serperior knocks out Leafeon.

Virgil: Go Vaporeon! Use iron tail!

Ash: Serperior use frenzy plant!

Virgil: Now Vaporeon, use aurora beam!

The aurora beam causes Serperior to faint.

Ash: Go, Crawdant! Use vice grip now!

Virgil: Use hydro pump!

Ash: Crawdant dodge and use crabhammer!

Virgil: Vaporeon, use aurora beam!

Ash: Quick, use night slash!

Virgil: Use muddy water now!

Ash: Now wrap this up with guillotine!

Crawdaunt's guillotine knocks out Vaporeon.

Brandon walks up to the center and grabs the mic again.

Brandon: And so that concludes the preliminary rounds. We now have out top sixty four trainers who will be competing in the tournament rounds. Now from here on out you will be having full six-on-six battles. We will start in a couple of minutes. Good luck trainers and may the very best win!

Ash: Hey, Paul, Barry, Ritchie, Max! It looks like we all made it this far.

Max: Yeah, this is so exciting!

Barry: I just hope you're all not going to be disappointed when I win,

Ash: Yeah, we'll see about that Barry.

Ritchie: I can't wait to see how this will all turn out.

Paul: I already know how this will turn out. I'm gonna win.

Ash: That's pretty big talk from someone who I beat in the Sinnoh league.

Paul: Yeah? Looks who's talking, MR. makes it to the semifinals and beat a Darkrai in one league and then loses in the quarterfinals to a beginning trainer in the next one.

Ash: Hey, I was tired that day!

Paul: Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night.

Everyone stops talking as the Kanto, Johto Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova Champions walk into the stadium.

Cynthia: Well, well. It looks like I was right after all. Both Ash and Paul made it to the Champion League, just like I thought. Oh and Barry too.

Barry: Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!

Lance: Congratulations to all of you.

Wallace: I expect some amazingly intense battles from all of you.

Alder: And remember to have fun! Hahaha!

Brandon starts speaking into the microphone again.

Brandon: Okay, trainers we all ready to begin the next round. Your matches have been decided.

On the big screen monitor, Ash's nest opponent was Barry.

Barry: Okay, Ash, there can only be one winner. And we all know who that's gonna be! Go Hitmonlee!

Ash: Yeah, it's gonna be me! Let's go Gigalith!

Barry: Use mega kick!

Ash: Gigalith, use rock slide!

Barry: Close combat!

Ash: Use iron defense! Now rock blats let's go!

Barry: Hitmonlee, dodge it with jump kick!

Ash: Quick use stone edge!

Barry: Blaze kick, let's go!

Ash: Dodge and use rock blast!

Gigalith's rock blat knocks out Hitmonlee.

Barry: Go, Roserade! Use razor leaf!

Ash: Gigalith, quick, use power gem!

Barry: Now use magical leaf!

Ash: Use explosion!

Both Gigalith and Roserade faint from the explosion.

Barry: Skarmory, go!

Ash: Gliscor, , you're up! Use x-scissor!

Barry: Skarmory dodge and use steel wing!

Ash: Gliscor use thunder fang!

Barry: Air cutter, go!

Ash: Gliscor, fire fang let's go!

Barry: Night slash go!

Ash: Dodge and use spy uppercut!

Barry: Quick use air slash!

Ash: Now use acrobatics!

Barry: Skarmory, use steel wing!

Skarmory knocks out Gliscor with hits steel wing.

Ash: Okay, Glalie, let's go! Use ice beam!

Barry: Skarmory, dodge and use air cutter!

Ash: Icy wind go!

Barry: Skarmory, use flash cannon!

Ash: Glalie, dodge and use sheer cold!

Skarmory instantly faints from Glalie's sheer cold!

Barry: Go, Heracross!

Ash: Glailie, icy wind let's go!

Barry: Heracross, use megahorn!

Ash: Now use sheer cold!

Barry: Heracross dodge, now use brick break!

Ash: Quick use ice beam!

Barry: Heracross counter with aerial ace!

Ash: Use blizzard!

Barry: Now use take down!

Ash: Okay, use crunch, let's go!

Barry: Dodge and use close combat!

Hearacross' close combat knocks out Glalie.

Ash: Primemape, let's go! Use karate chop!

Primeape's karate chop knocks out Heracross.

Barry: Okay, that's it Ash! Now I'm bringing out my ace! Go Empoleon!

Ash: Fine by me. Primemape use karate chop!

Barry: Dodge and use steel wing!

Ash: Seismic toss!

Barry: Whirlpool!

Ash: Okay, cross chop, now!

Barry: Drill peck, Empoleon!

Ash: Primemape use close combat!

Barry: Empoleon counter with metal claw! Now use hydro pump!

Ash: Primemape, use brick break!

Barry: Empoleon, water pulse now!

Empoleon water pulse causes Primemape to become confused.

Ash: Oh no, Primemape!

Barry: See Ash? I told you I was gonna win.


	19. Chapter 19

Ash: Primemape, come on, snap out of it!

Primemape keeps beating itself up from its confusion.

Barry: Now Empoleon, use aqua jet!

Empoleon knocks out Primemape.

Ash: Okay, Squirtle I choose you! Use water gun!

Barry: Use steel wing!

Ash: Squirtle, use shell shock!

Barry: Empoleon, use hydro cannon!

Ash: Squirtle! Skull bash, let's go!

Squirtle knocks out Empoleon with its skull bash.

Barry: Staraptor, let's go! Use aerial ace!

Ash: Squirtle, water gun!

Barry: Staraptor, air slash quick!

Ash: Squirtle doge it and use hydro pump!

Squirtle's hydro pump causes Staraptor to faint,

Barry: I lost. I can't believe it. It's all over now.

Ash walks up to Barry ready to shake his hand.

Ash: Hey, cheer up Barry. It's not all over; you can challenge the Champion League again four years from now. And besides that was a great battle!

Barry: It was?

Ash: Yeas, one of the best ones we've ever had!

Barry: Yeah, it was, wasn't it?

Ash: It sure was!

Ash and Barry shake hands and then Barry walks back up the stands. Ash's next matchup was already being displayed. His opponent this time was Ritchie.

Ritchie: Well, Ash? Are you ready for this?

Ash: Yeah, I sure am, It'll be like a rematch of when we faced off in the Indigo League. Meganium, go!

Ritchie: Zippo, come on out!

Ash: Meganium, use razor leaf!

Ritchie: Zippo, use fire spin! Now, use flamethrower!

Ash: Meganium, dodge and use energy ball!

Ritchie: Use fire fang now, Zippo!

Meganium faint's from Zippo's fire fang.

Ash: Floatzel, it's your turn! Use water pulse!

Ritchie: Quick use fire spin!

Ash: Now aqua jet!

Floatzel's aqua jet knocks out Zippo.

Ritchie: Go, Happy! Use bug aerial ace!

Ash: Floatzel counter it with aqua tail!

Ritchie: Happy, use bug buzz!

Ash: Quick, use ice beam!

Ritchie: Happy, use stun spore!

Ash: No way! Floatzel, use your countershield! Now ice aqua jet!

Floatzel's ice aqua jet lands a critical hit and knocks out Happy.

Ritchie: Rose, go! Use air cutter!

Ash: Counter with hydro pump!

Ritchie: Rose, use air slash, quick!

Ash: Now Floatzel, use aqua tail! Okay, now scald, let's go!

Ritchie: Rose, use aerial ace!

Rose's aerial ace knocks out Floatzel.

Ash: Sceptile, go! Use leaf blade!

Ritchie: Rose, use air slash!

Ash: Sceptile dodge it with quick attack and use razor leaf!

Sceptile's razor leaf knocks out Rose.

Ritchie: Go, Cruise! Use rock slide!

Ash: Sceptile, quick use leaf blade!

Ritchie: Use dark pulse!

Ash: Sceptile! Use solar beam!

Ritchie: Cruise, dodge it fast! Okay now you use earthquake!

Ash: Sceptile, frenzy plant!

Ritchie: Cruise, counter it with stone edge!

Cruise stone edge causes Sceptile to get knocked out.

Ash: Seismitoad, let's go! Use sludge wave!

Ritchie: Rock slide Cruise, now!

Ash: Seismitoad, look out! Alright poison jab, quick!

Ritchie: Cruise, use hyper beam!

Ash: Ready, Seismitoad? Okay then! Use hydro pump!

Seismitoad's hydro pump knocks out Cruise.

Ritchie: Okay, go Spearow! Use wing attack!

Ash: Quick, use sludge bomb!

Ritchie: Spearow, use air slash!

Ash: Seismitoad, water pulse!

Seismitoad's water pulse knocks out Spearow.

Ritchie: Okay, then. It looks like you're up Sparky.

Ash: Seismitoad return!

May: But why return Seismitoad when it has the advantage?

Brock: Your guess is as good as mine.

Ash: Now let's go Charizard!

Ritchie: Oh, I see. You substituted Seismitoad out for Charizard, because of what happened in the Indigo League.

Ash: Exactly. Now Charizard, use flamethrower!

Ritchie: Sparky, use thunder!

Ash: Charizard, dragon tail!

Ritchie: Dodge it and use thunderbolt!

Ash: Dragon claw, let's go!

Ritchie: Use thunder!

Ash: Charizard counter with blast burn!

Ritchie: Use discharge!

Ash: Charizard! Quick, use flamethrower!

Ritchie: Sparky, use double team!

Ash: It's the one in the middle! Now use seismic toss!

Charizard's seismic toss knocks out Sparky.

Ritchie: Well, Ash. Congratulations, that was a really fun battle!

Ash: Yeah. It was awesome getting to battle you again.

As Ritchie begins to walk towards the stands, he notices Misty gesturing for him to come over.

Ritchie: What is it Misty?

Misty: I'm sorry you didn't win Ritchie. But you did pretty well.

Ritchie: Yeah, Top 32, not bad, I guess. But it just means I'll have to trainer harder next time. You know why I first became a Pokémon trainer? It wasn't because I wanted to be a Master. It was because I just loved having battles with everyone. The competitive spirit and how everyone gives it their all. And so all I really want is to have a battle with someone who gives it a 110% and pushes themselves even further past their limits. Even if I lost, it didn't matter. And finally today, I got what I wanted when I battled against Ash.

Misty: Oh yeah. You didn't get that in the Indigo League when you first battled against Ash, did you?

Ritchie: Nope. And now today I did. Which is why this has been the best day of my life. Because it's the day my dream came true.

Misty: Well, you can join us for dinner if you want.

Later on that evening, Ash and co. plus Paul, Barry, and Ritchie were eating dinner in the hotel. Ash and May are both stuffing their faces.

May: So Ash? You've made it to the Top 16 so far. How do you feel?

Ash: I feel awesome! After all that means out of all the trainers who registered for the Champion League. I'm one of the sixteen best of 'em!

Brock: Yeah, that's great and all Ash. But can you two please chew with your mouths closed. We have guests here you know. And use a placemat, you're getting crumbs everywhere.

Ash: Come on, lighten up a little Brock.

Max: Ash, you know I'm also still in the Champion League. SO if we end up as opponents, I won't be holding back.

Ash: You better not. It wouldn't be as fun if you did.

Later on that night, everyone is asleep in bed except for Ash. Dawn wakes up and notices that he's gone. She gets out of bed and starts looking for him.

Dawn: Ash? Ash, Where are you?

Dawn walks outside and finds Ash lying on a hill staring at the stars. Dawn walks over and lays down next to him.

Dawn: So Ash. What are you doing out here so late.

Ash: Just thinking. You know, this hill kind of reminds me of the one back in Pallet Town. It's just nice to come outside and relax and look at all the stars, you know?

Dawn: Ash?

Ash: Yes Dawn?

Dawn: Have you ever thought of what you're going to do once you actually become a Pokémon Master? 'Cause I know I never thought if what would do once I became a Top Coordinator, until it happened.

Ash: Actually no. I haven't. Ever since I was a kid. All that ever crossed my mind was to become a Pokémon Master. What would happen afterward never occurred to me.

Dawn: Well, you let me know when you figure it out.

Ash: I promise I will.

Dawn falls asleep but Ash is still awake and sees a shooting star. When he sees the star Pokémon is no longer on his mind. He looks straight at the shooting star and begins to whisper.

Ash: I wish I could decide without hurting their feelings.

Ash closes his eyes and goes to sleep. Dawn's hand's cover his and she falls asleep for real.


	20. Chapter 20

Once Ash and co woke up the next day they went back to the stadium for the next round of the Champion League. Brandon welcomed everyone back and once he was finished the matchups were being displayed. Ash's opponent this time would be Max.

Ash: Well Max. Are you ready for this?

Max: You bet I am! It's what I've been waiting for since last year when we had our first battle.

Ash: Okay then, let's both give it our all! Donphan, I choose you!

Max: Go Sceptile! Use agility!

Ash: Now Donphan, use rollout!

Max: Sceptile, use protect! Now use hone claws!

Ash: Use body slam!

Max: Now Sceptile dodge it and use leaf blade!

Ash: Okay, now use ancientpower!

Max: Sceptile, use agility again!

Ash: Ice shard Donphan!

Max: Quick use double team! Now leaf storm go!

Sceptile knocks out Donphan with its leaf storm.

Ash: Noctowl, let's go! Use air slash!

Max: Sceptile, agility!

Ash: Now use sky attack!

Max: Use synthesis!

Ash: Darn it! Now Sceptile's healing itself

Max: Leaf blade, let's go!

Ash: Noctowl, dodge and use hypnosis! Now dream eater!

Noctowl hypnosis causes Sceptile to faint.

Max: Banette, go! Use screech!

Ash: Noctowl, use air slash!

Max: Quick, use sucker punch!

Ash: Noctowl, use sky attack!

Max: Use will-o-wisp! Now use hex!

Banette's hex knocks out Noctowl.

Ash: Come on out, Pidgeot! Use air slash!

Max: Shadow ball go! Okay now use calm mind.

Ash: Aerial ace!

Max: Use shadow sneak!

Ash: Pidgeot, quick use mirror move! Now use twister!

Pidgeot knocks out Banette with it twister.

Max: Mightyena, go! Use howl! Now dark pulse!

Ash: Pidgeot, use hurricane!

Max: Sucker punch go!

Ash: Quick use aerial ace!

Max: Super fang go!

Pidgeot faints from the super fang.

Ash: Okay, you're up Emboar! Arm thrust, let's go!

Max: Mightyena use sand attack! Now dark pulse!

Ash: Dodge and use fire pledge!

Max: Use howl! Now dark pulse again!

Ash: Emboar counter with flamethrower.

Both Emboar and Mightyena faint from each other's attacks.

Max: Let's do this, Jirachi!

Ash: Okay Pikachu, now it's your turn!

Max: Jirachi use calm mind.

Ash: Use quick attack!

Max: Extrasensory, go!

Ash: Pikachu use iron tail!

Max: Use double team!

Ash: Pikachu, the one on the far left!

Max: Jirachi, use psychic!

Ash: Use thunderbolt!

Max: Quick, use cosmic power!

Ash: Now use thunder let's go!

Max: Jirachi, use ice punch!

Jirachi becomes paralyzed from Pikachu's static ability.

Max: Uh oh. Okay, Jirachi use refresh!

Ash: Pikachu, use iron tail!

Max: Jirachi, use protect! Now use doom desire!

Ash: Pikachu, dodge it with quick attack! Now you thunder!

Pikachu's thunder causes Jirachi to faint.

Max: Okay, go Gardevoir! Use calm mind!

Ash: Use thunderbolt!

Max: Future sight now!

Ash: Pikachu dodge it and use iron tail!

Max: Gardevoir, use trick room! Now use psychic!

Ash: Pikachu quick attack, let's go!

Max: Use magical leaf!

Ash: Pikachu counter with thunderbolt!

Pikachu knocks out Gardevoir with his thunderbolt.

Max: Alright you're my last hope, go Breloom! Use mind reader. Now seed bomb, go!

Ash: Pikachu, look out! Use thunder!

Max: Use protect! Now close combat, let's go!

Breloom knocks out Pikachu.

Ash: Okay, you're up Krookidle!

Breloom use bulk up!

Ash: Krokodile, use crunch!

Krokodile uses crunch on Breloom but it's not very effective

Max: Now Breloom use energy ball.

Breloom shoots off and energy ball and knock Krokodile to the other side.

Max: Good job, Breloom.

Ash: Krokodile, you okay?

Krokodile nods.

Ash: Alright, then let's go! Use earthquake!

Max: Breloom, dodge!

Breloom dodges with ease.

Max: Now use swords dance!

Ash: Krokodile faint attack let's go!

Max: Breloom use protect! Now use spore!

Breloom does as such and Krokodile falls asleep.

Ash: Krokodile! No!

Max: Got'cha! Now, you can't dodge this. Breloom uses high jump kick!

Breloom jumps up in the hair and comes crashing down into Krokodile with a single kick.

Ash: Come, on Krokodile you gotta wake up!

Krokodile tries to oen its eyes.

Ash: Come, on you can do it, Krokodile!

Krokodile wakes up and roars.

Krokodile: Krokodile!

Ash: Alright, that's the spirit! Now use shadow claw!

Breloom, counter with dynamic punch!

Krokodile and Breloom clash. Both holding their moves for several seconds.

Ash: Come on Krokodile, full power!

Max: Breloom, let's take it up a notch!

Both Krokodile and Breloom do so and a huge explosion occurs. Once the smoke clears both Pokémon are still standing.

Max: Breloom, bulk up! Now use close combat!

Ash: Krookidle dodge by using dig!

Max: Use leaf blade!

Ash: Krookidle, earthquake!

Breloom faints from the earthquake.

Ash: Hey Max, that was a great battle!

Max: Yeah, it was. I just wish I could've made it a little but farther though.

Norman comes down from the stands and walks over to Max.

Norman: Max, you did fine. Be proud of what you accomplished. Or else I may re-think about making you the new official Gym Leader of Petalburg City.

Max: Yeah, I guess you're right, Dad. Wait a minute! Did you really just say what I think you said?

Norman: Yep, congratulations, Max. You're the new Petalburg City Gym Leader. I'm retiring.

Max: Really you mean it?

Norman: Of course, you made it to the Top 16 in the Champion League. I'm sure you can handle running a little Gym.

Max: Oh man, thanks so much Dad, this is a dream come true!

Norman: Don't thank me thank yourself and your Pokémon. You all earned it.

The next day it was time for the Quarter-Finals. On the big screen monitor, Ash was matched up against none other than Paul.

Ash: Well Paul it looks like we finally get to battle now.

Paul: Yeah, I've been wanting a rematch for a while now.

Ash: Well that's great news, cause you're about to get an awesome one!

Meanwhile back at the Team Rocket Headquarters, Dr. Zager was talking to Giovanni through a video phone.

Giovanni: Is it almost finished Zager?

Dr. Zager: Almost, just give it a little while longer, sir.

Giovanni: Okay but hurry it up the Champion League's almost over. We're running out of time.


	21. Chapter 21

Paul: Okay, Ash, let's go, don't hold anything back. Honchcrow standby for battle!

Ash: I wasn't planning on it, Infernape I choose you! Flame wheel, go!

Paul: Use wing attack!

Ash: Now, use flare blitz!

Paul: Honchcrow, dark pulse!

Ash: Infernape dodge and use flamethrower!

Paul: Night slash, now!

Ash: Counter with flamethrower

Infernape's flamethrower knocks out Honchcrow.

Paul: Aggron, go!

Ash: Infernape return. Go Torterra!

Paul: Aggron, use metal claw!

Ash: Use energy ball!

Paul: Iron head go!

Ash: Use leaf blade!

Paul: Earthpower, now Aggron!

Ash: Dodge it! Now use frenzy plant!

Paul: Aggron, iron defense! Now metal burst!

Torterra faints from Aggron metal burst attack.

Ash: Torterra, return. Go, Floatzel!

Paul: Aggron, iron head go!

Ash: Floatzel, use aqua jet!

Paul: Dodge it, Aggron. Now use dragon pulse!

Ash: Floatzel! Quick use aqua tail.

Pau: Use automize! Now iron tail!

Ash: Hydro pump go!

Paul: Now use metal burst!

Ash: Quick, use your water gun countershield!

Paul: Metal claw!

Aggron's metal claw causes Floatzel to faint.

Ash: Pikachu you're up!

Paul: Aggron, metal claw again!

Ash: Pikachu counter with iron tail!

Paul: Iron head go!

Ash: Dodge it! Now use thunderbolt!

Pikachu thunderbolt knocks out Aggron.

Paul: Electivire, prepare for battle! Use shock wave!

Ash: Pikachu! Quick attack!

Paul: Use fire punch!

Ash: Use thunder let's go!

Paul: Dodge, and use thunder punch!

Ash: Use iron tail!

Paul: Giga impact!

Ash: Pikachu, quick use electro ball!

Paul: Shock wave! Now use light screen.

Paul: Electivire, return! Frosllass, go! Use icy wind!

Ash: Pikachu, use quick attack!

Paul: Frosllass, ominous wind!

Ash: Glalie, you're up! Use ice beam!

Paul: Signal beam!

Ash: Glalie, dodge and use ice fang!

Paul: Use ominous wind!

Ash: Use protect! Now crunch, let's go!

Paul: Use blizzard!

Ash: Use sheer cold!

Frosllass instantly faints from Glalie's sheer cold.

Paul: Go Drapion! Fire fang!

Ash: Counter with ice fang!

Paul: Pin missile now!

Ash: Use icy wind!

Paul: Drapion, use bug bite!

Ash: Glailie, quick use ice beam!

Paul: Use poison sting!

Ash: Use blizzard!

Drapion's poison sting causes Glalie to faint.

Ash: Bulbasaur, I choose you!

Paul: Drapion return. Gastrodon, standby for battle!

May: Ash and Paul both keep substituting their Pokémon.

Dawn: Yeah, what's up with that, anyway?

Brock: Well, it's actually a pretty useful strategy in a way. Well the way they're doing it anyway. By continuously switching out their Pokémon, not only does it allow for them to get some rest. But it also allows for more flexibility against each other's Pokémon. SO that way, they can always have an ace.

Cynthia: Exactly Brock. And that's why I knew these two would both end up competing in the Champion League. It was destiny from the moment they met.

Paul: Use body slam!

Ash: Bulbasaur. Use razor leaf!

Paul: Hidden power!

Ash: Dodge and use seed bomb!

Paul: Use muddy water!

Ash: Use giga drain!

Paul: Use rain dance! Now use water pulse!

Ash: Bulbasaur! Use solar beam!

Paul: Gastrodon, you use solar beam!

Both attacks collide and both Pokémon faint from the collision.

Paul: Electivire, go!

Ash: Pikachu, it's your turn again! Iron tail!

Paul: Dodge. Now use fire punch!

Ash: Dodge it with quick attack!

Paul: Use thunder!

Ash: Pikachu, hold on! Okay, thunderbolt go!

Paul: Use screech! Now discharge!

Pikachu, use your thunder countershield!

Pikachu's countershield knocks out Electivire.

Paul: Drapion standby for battle! Use crunch!

Ash: Pikachu, use thunderbolt!

Paul: Cross poison!

Ash: Pikachu! Electro ball, let's go!

Paul: Cross poison once more!

Drapion's cross poison knocks out Pikachu.

Ash: Okay, Infernape, it's all up to you now. I'm counting on you!

Paul: Drapion, use crunch!

Ash: Flare blitz, let's go!

Paul: Dark pulse now!

Ash: Infernape dodge it with flame wheel! Now use close combat!

Paul: Aqua tail go!

Ash: Use brick break!

Paul: Night slash!

Ash: I'm not losing to you Paul, I'm gonna win this! Infernape flamethrower!

Paul: Sorry Ash, but I'm not just gonna sit idly by, while you become a Pokémon Master. I'm gonna win! Drapion cross poison!

Ash: Quick, use acrobatics!

Paul: Use thunder fang!

Ash: Mach punch go!

Paul: Now use shadow ball!

Ash: Infernape use low kick!

Paul: Drapion, poison fang now!

Infernape becomes poison from the poison fang.

Ash: Oh no! Infernape!

Paul: Now use venoshock!

Drapion's venoshock lands a critical hit and Infernape falls down.

Ash: Infernape, come on! You gotta get up! Please, I believe in you. We all believe in you!

Infernape rises up and roars with its blaze ability activated.

Ash: Aright, Blaze! Now Infernape close combat go!

Infernape's close combat lands a critical hit on Drapion.

Paul: Nice move, Ash. But it's too bad, Infernape's still poisoned. Drapion, venoshock again!

Ash: Infernape dodge and use blast burn!

Infernape's blast burn lands a critical hit and causes Drapion to faint.

Ash: Paul that was such an awesome battle! I can't wait until we get to battle again.

Paul: Yeah, me either.

Ash: So what are you gonna do now?

Paul: Well, I'll probably stay here and wit for the Champion League to finish. So that way I can challenge Brandon again.

Ash: Right, well good luck.

Paul: Yeah, thanks. Same to you. And from the looks of it you're gonna need it.

Ash: What do you mean?

Paul points up to the big screen mojito where the Semi-Finals matches are being displayed Ash's opponent is Geo.

Paul: You're going to have to battle that Geo guy. And even if you beat him. There's no doubt in my mind Tobias will be next.

Ash looks over at Tobias and Geo.

Ash: Yeah, but I can take 'em.


	22. Chapter 22

The next match of the Champion League was held the next Evening. Drew walked in and stood nesxt to May.

May: Drew. What are you doing here?

Drew: Oh nothing really. Just waiting for Ash to do something..

May: For Ash to do what?

Drew: It's nothing. Never mind.

Geo: So, I see you've made it this far. Too bad, it's as far as you'll get.

Ash: Geo, you're going down! Feraligatr, let's go.

Geo: Go Golem. Use magnitude.

Magnitude lands a critical hit on Feraligatr.

Ash: Feraligatr! Are you okay?

Feraligatr: Feraligatr!

Ash: Okay, then use water pulse!

Geo: Defense curl. Now use stone edge.

Ash: Dodge and use hydro cannon!

Geo: Counter it with steam roller.

Feraligatr faints from the steamroller.

Ash: Go Gliscor! Use acrobatics!

Geo: Stone edge, now.

Ash: Dodge it! Now quick use night slash!

Geo: Heavy slam.

Ash: Gliscor, use x-scissor!

Geo: Golem, use double edge.

Ash: Gliscor, quick, use ice fang!

Geo: Now Golem, use self-destruct.

Both Golem and Gliscor faint from the self-destruct.

Geo: Kingler, go.

Ash: Okay, then I'll use my Kingler! Vicegrip, let's go!

Geo: Use protect. Now use ice beam!

Ash: Crabhammer, go!

Geo: Use iron defense. Now use rock tomb.

Ash: Kingler dodge and use hydro pump!

Geo: Mudshot now.

Ash: Quick use metal claw!

Ash's Kinlger's metal claw knocks out Geo's Kingler.

Geo: Machamp, go. Use focus energy!

Ash: Kingler, vicegrip, go!

Geo: Now, use karate chop!

Ash: Kingler use guillotine!

Geo: Machamp, dynamicpunch.

Ash: Sceptile, you're up!

Geo: Machamp, use submission.

Ash: Sceptile, leaf blade, let's go!

Geo: Use brick break.

Ash: Now use leaf storm!

Geo: Seismic toss.

Ash: Energy ball!

Geo: Use vital throw.

Ash: Quick Sceptile, use frenzy plants!

Geo: Go Cloyster. Use spike cannon.

Ash: Sceptile dodge and use leaf blade!

Geo: Use protect. Now aurora beam.

Ash: Sceptile! Energy ball quick!

Geo: Icicle crash.

Sceptile faints from Clyster's icicle crash.

Ash: Charizard, let's go!

Geo: Use spike cannon.

Ash: Charizard, use dragon tail!

Geo: Aurora beam.

Ash: Counter it with flamethrower!

Charizard's flamethrower knocks out Cloyster.

Geo: Go, Rhyperior. Use rockblast, now.

Ash: Charizard, dodge! Now use dragon claw!

Geo: Drill run.

Ash: Use fire spin!

Geo: Stone edge now.

Ash: Charizard, use blast burn!

Geo: Rockwrecker.

Rhyperior Rockwrecker lands a critical hit and Charizard falls over.

Ash: Charizard! Can you still fight?

Charizard gets up and roars out a flamethrower.

Ash: Yeah, way to go! Use air slash!

Geo: Hammer arm, go.

Ash: Charizard, use seismic toss!

Charizard's seismic toss knocks out Rhyperior.

Geo: Go Persian. Use shadow ball.

Ash: Flame burst, go!

Geo: Use power gem. Now night slash.

Ash: Use inferno, quick! Now use flare blitz!

Geo: Persian, use thunderbolt, now.

Persian's thunderbolt knocks out Charizard.

Ash: Pikachu, I choose you!

Geo: Persian, night slash.

Ash: Pikachu, use iron tail!

Geo: Shadow claw.

Ash: Electro ball!

Geo: Use thunderbolt.

Ash: Pikachu, use your thunder countershield!

Geo: Use icy wind.

Ash: Dodge it with quick attack!

Geo: Now use seed bomb.

Persian's seed bomb lands a critical hit on Pikachu.

Ash: Pikachu! No!

Geo: Now finish this with power g-

Suddenly Jessie, James, and Meowth appear in a Team Rocket Helicopter.

James: Boss, it's finished.

Geo: It's finally finished, huh? Well, it's about time.

Ash: Boss? Ah! You're the leader of Team Rocket aren't you? You're Giovanni!

Giovanni: It sure took you long enough. It's just too bad; it took you a little too long. It's all over now.

Giovanni climbs up a rope to the helicopter. Don't worry though; you'll be seeing me again soon. As the new ruler of the world!

The helicopter takes off and flies away. Ash runs up the stands and is shocked when he see that his friends are no longer there.

Ash: Brock? Dawn? May? Misty? Max? Guys, where are you?

Ash runs back down to the battle area and begins talking to the referee.

Ash: Hey, my friends are missing. If I go to look for them but don't come back in time for the Finals. Will you give me an extended time limit please?

Ash: Well the Final round won't take place until tomorrow afternoon. But if you really you think you'll need it. I guess I could give you at the most, an hour.

Ash: Okay, thanks. See ya, I'll be back as soon as I can.

Tobias watches Ash as he runs off outside of the stadium with a disappointed look on his face.

Tobias: Ash, you'll never make it back in time.

Ash stops to catch some breath and lies down on a nearby grassy plain area.

Ash: I don't even know where I'm going. Or who even took my friends.

Ho-Oh appears in the sky in front of Ash.

Ash: Ho-Oh, is that really you?

Ho-Oh: Yes, Ash. I am communicating to you through telepathy. Now listen I have some very important information you need to hear.

Ash: What is it?

Ho-Oh: For the past year, Team Rocket has been up to no good, developing a device to allow them to control the world. Powered by legendary Pokémon.

Ash: Team Rocket, figures as much. I wondered why I hadn't seen those guys around lately.

Ho-Oh: Yes, and Suicune, Entei, and Raikou have been trying to warn you.

Ash: So then I really did see them. I thought I was just hallucinating.

Ho-Oh: Yes, now listen to me carefully, Ash. You're friends are indeed being held captive by Team Rocket, However it is a trap set up by Giovanni. He wants you to try and stop him because he's so confident, no one can.

Ash: Well, even if it is a trap. I can't just ignore that my friends are in danger.

Ho-Oh: Oh no. Of course not. I was just warning you of what lies ahead. And also because it's since you saw me in the beginning its only fitting that you see me in the end of your journey as well.

Ash: But why? Why did I see you that day?

Ho-Oh: Because Ash you are the bridge between people and Pokémon, life and death, good and evil.

Remember that well, Ash Ketchum.

Ho-Oh flies high up into the sky, leaving a rainbow behind.

Ash: Right, hang on everyone. I'm coming to save you!


End file.
